Persona 4 : New Persona-Users
by Supreme Evil King
Summary: It's been the years after the event of the Fall, now the next generation of Persona-users must solve the case of serial murder in Inaba. Can they solve the case or they let the murder to happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Supreme Evil King in**

 **Hey guys, sorry if I make the new story while not finishing the others. Recently I play again the game Persona 4 PS2 and suddenly I have the urges to create the fanfic of that game because I really love that game. Unfortunately I didn't play Persona 4 Golden because I didn't have the Vita.**

 **Well I hope your all enjoy this fic.**

 **Happy reading**

* * *

 **Chapter 01**

 **October 02, 2010**

Inside a building, in one of its hall, a young man and young woman were walking towards an office, where they were called to.

The young man has black eyes and his hair is black and short, he also wearing a formal outfit. Meanwhile the girl has pale skin, blueish gray hair and piercing red eyes, she is also wearing formal outfit.

"Why would the boss called us, I wonder?" the young man mumbled.

"Maybe they have a mission for us today?" the girl asked.

"Not sure about that… Honestly I doubt they would assign an important mission to us." The young man answered with a shrug. "It might even be nothing."

"I hope it would be fun though."

"Sure… just don't get your hopes up."

"What's with that tone? You're not excited?" The girl raised an eyebrow.

"You knew I've never been excited or reluctant for a mission. A job is a job, after all."

"Yeah, that's just like you."

They talked to each other throughout the hall and before they realized it, they have arrived before the door to the office. The young man then stepped forward and knocks the door.

"Excuse me, may we enter?"

"Come in."

( **PLAY JJBA BATTLE TENDENCY OST – AWAKE** )

Then the young man open the door and behind the door there's also a young man and young woman. The young woman who sat on the chair and it seems she is their boss, she looks like 20 years old. She has long red hair covering her left eye and her eyes are brown, she also wearing a fur coat over a black catsuit.

She was steepling her fingers, covering her mouth.

And the young man besides her also looks like 20 years old same with the young woman, he has short silver hair and hazel brown, he also wears a white band-aid above his left eye. He wears brown pants, and the left thigh of his pants is bandaged, while the right has several tears on it.

He wears reddish brown mixed-martial arts gloves and a matching cape. He does not wear a shirt, and he seems to have been injured by a huge animal, as he has three scars on his chest, and a few scars on his arms as well.

And he was flexing his bulging muscles, for some reason.

Both the newcomers gulped. The atmosphere in the room is… **menacing**!

"It's good to see you again, Yukimura and Labrys." The young woman with red hair said.

"It seems you're in the good shape Rizuki, but I think..." The young man with silver hair said, still flexing his muscles. "Your eyes look _pretty_ dead. Some protein would help you!"

"It's nice to see you Kirijo-san… and I think I'll pass with the protein Sanada-san." The young man said whose name is Rizuki Yukimura. "I think I'm healthy enough…"

The young man that is known as Sanada let out a friendly laugh.

"Come on, you two. No need to be so tense. I know that we just knew each other not too long ago, but in private you two can call me by the first name." Sanada said.

"That goes for me as well, I might be your boss but that doesn't mean you two aren't my friend." Kirijo said. "Don't be strangers."

"Well if you insist, Mitsuru-san and Akihiko-san." Rizuki said, smiling apologetically.

"Um…Mitsuru-san if I may asked why you two called us?" Labrys asked.

"Yes, appearently there's some issue about _THAT_."

( **PLAY DRAGON BALL SUPER OST – AN IMPOSSIBLE BATTLE TO WIN** )

Rizuki and Labrys knew what Mitsuru mean with ' _THAT_ ' is the [ **Shadows** ]. What Rizuki and Labrys knew about them is they are born from human's subconsciousness, and carry with them human emotions, which are mostly negative. Strong-willed Shadows attract lesser Shadows, which later create stronger Shadows or so they being told.

It was in theory. Both of them haven't seen any Shadow in flesh.

The Kirijo Group's discovery of the Shadows' existence and subsequent experiments on manipulating them, ostensibly as a power source and means of time manipulation, resulted in a catastrophic accident at their laboratories, killing hundreds of innocent people.

Rizuki and Labrys also heard when there was a time humanity wished of death and calling Nyx, the [ **Primordial Goddess** ]. Apparently this happened just a few years ago, with their boss involved directly in the subsequent events. It was called the [ **Fall** ]…

It threatened the existence of humanity, and it almost managed to fulfill its goal…

… but Mitsuru and her friends successfully stops the Primordial Goddess, although not without great sacrifices. Then they made a promise to make sure humanity to stop their wishes of death and calling upon Nyx again. That's why the organization called [ **Shadow Operative** ] which Rizuki and Labrys are in, is one of the ways to prevent another [ **Fall** ].

"Are you sure?" Labrys asked again.

"100% positive, that's why we already sent Aigis, Fuuka and Ken to investigate." Akihiko answered.

"I understand the situation…but why calling us?" Rizuki asked

"I want you to investigate the small town in Japan. Yamagishi said she sensed a little fragment of the Shadows from that town, but… even if they are small we can't afford to underestimate them. If we leave it alone they would grow and replicate endlessly."

"But…are you sure? I mean I don't have the power like you do to face them." Rizuki said.

"Yeah, me too…even I'm the same as my sister but I don't have the power that she possess." Labrys said.

"Well it's not like we're ordering you two to fight them. We just want you two to investigate that town and report us if anything bad happening in that town." Akihiko said.

Rizuki and Labrys give each other a hard and long look, like they can understand each other without even saying a word, before turning back to Mitsuru and Akihiko. Both of them have resolve in their eyes, the ones that Akihiko and Mitsuru aptly recognize.

 **(PLAY PERSONA 3 OST—THIS MYSTERIOUS FEELING)**

"If you trust us to give that mission, then… we gladly accept it." Rizuki said. "Just tell us when to go."

Akihiko hummed in approval.

"Thank you, both of you. I also register you to the school nearby that town." Mitsuru said.

"The school, why?" Labrys asked.

"Well…Mitsuru and me thought that both of you need the normal life while you're there. Aside to give the report about the Shadow, everything is up to you." Akihiko said.

"Normal life…" Labrys mumbled under her breath.

"Yes. And you don't need to worry, I already prepared anything what you need." Mitsuru smiled at her, but Labrys couldn't understand the meaning behind that smile. "And if both of you want anything, don't hesitate to call me or Akihiko."

"So, with that being said…do you still want to accept that mission?"

Akihiko looked at both of the youngsters.

Rizuki thought a moment, he never recalled his normal life since he was a kid. He always helped the Shadow Operative even though he just helped a bit and he doesn't know what a normal life is, nor going to school.

Of course because he didn't go to school, but he still studied in private with the help of Mitsuru and her friends of course.

As for Labrys she just heard from her sister Aigis about her experience and of course Labrys wants to experience things like her sister, but she doesn't have a chance... this might be her only chance.

So for both of them this is a chance to experience something new.

"We thank you to be given that mission." Rizuki said as he and Labrys bowed to their boss.

"Don't mention it, I think you deserved this and good luck."

"Before we depart, where are we going exactly?" Labrys asked.

"Like I said you two going to small town and the name of that town is… Inaba."

* * *

 **(Train Station)**

 **October 03, 2010**

 **(PLAY PERSONA 3 OST –IWATODAI STATION** )

Rizuki and Labrys were already in the station, waiting for the train to come. As they sat there and waited, Mitsuru and Akihiko just arrived in the station, the latter greeted them with a vigorous wave of his hand.

"Mitsuru-san an Akihiko-san… why are you here?" Rizuki asked, surprised with this unexpected arrival.

"Do you think we don't have time to say goodbye?" Akihiko said, chuckling.

"He's right, I know this is a mission but it's not wrong to see you for the last time." Mitsuru said.

"Thanks, Mitsuru-san, Akihiko-san that's mean a lot for us." Labrys said.

"Yeah…but it doesn't mean we can't see you again right." Rizuki said.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sure that we'll meet again." Akhiko said offered a handshake with smile and Rizuki return his gesture.

A few minutes later the train has arrived, Rizuki and Labrys prepare themselves to enter the train.

"Thanks to see us depart Mitsuru-san, Akihiko-san."

"No problem, and enjoy yourself. Who knows maybe something interesting might happens."

"Don't forget if you two need anything let me or Akihiko knows."

Rizuki and Labrys nod their head and then the door of that train closed before them, slowly the train began moving and accelerating until its speed was fast enough, leaving Akihiko and Mitsuru behind.

"Do you think this is the right decision?" Akihiko asked.

"After what you said you're still doubting them?"

"It's not like that, I just…"

"They will be fine, Akihiko. Have faith in them. They have been sheltered long enough and it's time to spread their wings to find their answer…to life."

"Yeah…you right, we did our part and they are doing their part."

"Yes, their journey is just about to begin."

* * *

 **(With Rizuki and Labrys)**

( **Play Persona 3 OST –Burn My Dread** )

Rizuki and Labrys watches the scenery from the windows while the train was still moving and their destination still far away. Rizuki took a brief look at Labrys and can tell that she might be thinking of something.

"Miss them already?"

"A little, I mean this is actually our official mission just two of us." Labrys looks at him, smiling sadly. "Usually we just helped the group and we never went outside the town, we are always inside the building. I think I'm just nervous."

"Well, don't worry about it. I'm right here so you're not alone."

"Yeah…you're right. Thanks. I must be self-confident and optimistic."

"That's right, we must enjoy our lives like the others when they still in the high school."

"Yeah, my sister also said that."

"Plus we still can contact them."

"Yes, I suppose."

They talked to each other until they fell asleep, the train was steadily driving throughout the Japanese countryside. After so long in the train finally Rizuki woke up from his sleep, he saw that Labrys was still sleeping and looked at the scenery behind the window.

" **We will arrive at Yasogami terminal in a few minutes. Passenger headed for Inaba city and Yasoinaba station, please go the other side of the platform.** " The PA announcer said.

"Labrys, wake up." Rizuki said, reaching out and gently shook her shoulder.

Labrys slowly woke up, wiping her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Labrys asked.

"Sorry if I disturb your sleep but, we must go to the other side of the platform." Rizuki said.

Then they take their belongings and move as the PA announcer said. After that they take a sit and waiting until the train arrived at Yasoinaba, Labrys took a nap again while Rizuki looked at the scenery behind the window.

 _Well I got to admit, the countryside was not so bad. It's beautiful and the air seems fresh._

The trip sure so long and Rizuki doesn't know how many hours has passed, he looks at his cellphone to see the clock and now it's almost 16:00 PM.

" **A few minutes we will arrived at Yasoinaba.** "The PA announcer said.

Rizuki woke Labrys up again and they took their belonging, preparing themselves to leave the train.

" **Yasoinaba…Yasoinaba.** " The PA announcer said as Rizuki and Labrys get off the train.

Now they at Yasoinaba station and as expected the countryside, there's no much anything not to mention the weather it's so cold.

"Whoa, it's so cold." Rizuki said, rubbing his hands together.

"Well, it's no surprise, because soon it would be winter here." Labrys doesn't seem to be bothered by the chilling cold somehow.

Then they saw a man wearing the formal suit coming out from a car and approached them.

"Are you Rizuki Yukimura and Labrys?" The man asked.

"Yes we are, by the way… are you by any chance work with Kirijo Group?"

"Yes, Miss Kirijo asked me to pick up you two to your new home."

"Thank you, we appreciate it."

Then the man help them carry their belongings to the car and they continue their trip to their new home. After they arrived in their home the man give them some documents. Rizuki gave the papers a brief look, while Labrys began to read through them curiously.

"Those are the documents for your school, the school is just nearby here so I don't think you'll get lost… but there's map in that document, just in case."

"Thank you, sir, and good work."

"Well if you're excuse me." The man said, bowing before he left Rizuki and Labrys to their own devices.

A silence first.

"What should we do now?" Labrys asks.

"Well, one thing for sure, we'll sort things out." Rizuki just shrugged.

Rizuki and Labyrs spent a few minutes later arranging their belongings, started with clothes, furnitures and etc. After they arrange their belongings, they eat a dinner with simple meal while they looked at the documents.

"It seems we're going to Yasogami senior high school, huh." Rizuki said as he look at Labrys and saw something strange on her, she was trembling.

"What the…why I'm going to junior high school!?"

Rizuki was surprised to hear that so he looked at Labrys document and she was right, she was starting in Junior High School 3rd year while he himself starting in Senior High School 1st year.

"Hmm, I thought we'll be starting in the same year…" Rizuki raised one eyebrow.

"I thought of that as well! This was strange…"

"Well…I think the boss has her reason for putting us in different places."

"Y—you right, it's the boss we're talking about! And I believe her opinion! Um…"

They went silent for a moment.

"I guess the boss wants us to be able to stand on our own, that is why she separated us. We have been sheltered in the Kirijo Group for too long, maybe it's finally time for us to be independent." Rizuki said sagely. "I can only guess, but I'm sure that's her reason."

He found Labrys' expression turned a bit sour.

"Don't worry, it's not as bad as you think." Rizuki tried to placate her. "We're not going to be far away from each other, we can just call if any of us need help."

"Yeah… you're right."

Labrys nodded and smiles, seems like her good mood is back immediately.

"So…this is our new life huh?" Rizuki chuckled, for some reason finding this whole mission funny. "What a way to start it…"

"Let's just take a rest, the trip is really long… we must be exhausted. Not to mention… we don't want to be late tomorrow right?"

"Hmm, I suppose so. Well, good night Labrys."

"Good night, Rizuki."

And then they go to their own room to take a well-deserved rest.

* * *

 **October 04, 2010**

 **(PLAY PERSONA 4 OST—YOUR AFFECTION)**

After Rizuki and Labrys had a breakfast, they soon locked the door of their house and went to school. Rizuki wore the Yasogami Senior High School winter uniform with the blue scarf while Labrys wore Junior High School winter uniform with black scarf. They walked together until they reach the Samegawa flood Plain.

"Well I think it's our part way." Rizuki said.

"Yeah…still, I'm not happy that I didn't get to go the same year as you." Labrys said, her face bitter and disappointed.

"That can't be helped, Labrys. Good news is that you only have to go through half year, just a semester before you can go to Senior high school. And don't forget our mission."

"I know…but,"

Labrys stopped walking, and Rizuki followed suit.

"I would feel lonely without you."

Rizuki turned to her and sighed.

She really isn't happy about their placement in their school, as it clearly shows on her expression. She was frowning and pouting, and having been together for so many years, Rizuki knew she won't change her behavior until he says something to cheer her.

"You know we can still meet up after school right?"

"I know that, still…"

Rizuki thought of something that he knows would make Labrys happy.

"Hey, we just moved here. How about we explore this town together?"

"Really? When?"

Labrys' eyes immediately brighten up.

"Yes, how about we go after school? Let's meet up again, here."

"Okay." Labrys nodded a bit too eagerly. "Promise, Rizuki?"

"Of course." Rizuki said seriously. "I promise."

Labrys nodded again, then her lips curved up, forming a sweet smile.

"Okay. Remember, you promised me, and if you break them… I'll never forgive you."

"Alright," Rizuki just agreed to that nonchalantly. "See you after school then."

Then Rizuki and Labrys walked their separate ways. On the way of Yasogami High Rizuki saw a young man fall spectacularly from his bike, and the young man has slightly unkempt fawn colored dyed hair and brown eyes. He wears Yasogami High school uniform just like him, along with a white V-neck T-shirt with long sleeves and a pair of red headphones.

Rizuki decided to help him up. There's nothing wrong with helping people in need of help, right?

"Hey, are you okay?" Rizuki asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think my bike had an problem." The young man said. Then he looked at Rizuki and realizes that he was wearing the same uniform as him.

"Oh, are you in Yasogami High?" The young man said.

"Yeah, I'm just transferred here today."

"Really? Me too. I'm glad I'm not the only one who just transferred… oh! My name is Yosuke Hanamura." Yosuke said introducing himself and extending a hand to Rizuki.

"Rizuki Yukimura, it's nice to meet you." Rizuki said and shook Yosuke's hand.

After that short introduction, they walked together.

They told a bit about each other. Yosuke told Rizuki the reason he transferred at Yasogami because his parents got a promotion at department store called [ **Junes** ], while Rizuki informed him the reason he transfer was because his relative in overseas.

Of course that is a lie, Rizuki cannot tell him the real reason he was transferred here because he knows that none will believe him, plus Mitsuru will literally _EXECUTE_ him if he exposes the information about Shadows to public. That, absolutely cannot happen.

Rizuki and Yosuke were still talking to each other until they arrived at the front of the school gate. After Yosuke parked his bike, they soon went to the Faculty Office to inform the school faculties that they are the transfer student.

Yosuke and Rizuki were surprised that they're in the same class and now they were waiting for the teacher to call them.

"I don't believe we're in the same class." Yosuke said.

"Yeah, but I think this is not bad." Rizuki said.

"You got that right. At least I'm not alone to go through this."

Few minutes later the teacher called them to go inside the class.

"Alright class. Now we have two transfer student, please introduce yourself." The teacher said.

Rizuki and Yosuke wrote their name in the blackboard before introducing themselves.

"I'm Yosuke Hanamura. I just moved here from the city, incidentally I'm a cancer born on June 22. I'm 175 centimeter, tall and still growing… and anyone who wants to know my weight should come and ask me after class."

But the class silent at Yosuke's introduction.

 _Whoa, that totally bombed!_

"Ahem…and I don't really know my way around here, so I'd be happy if you all could show me around. We'll be together for the next two year and a half so… nice to meet you."

"Thank you, Hanamura. Then, next is you."

"I'm Rizuki Yukimura, like Hanamura I just moved from city. Well…nice to meet you all."

Unlike Yosuke, Rizuki's introduction is simple (because he believes that simple is the best), but he's also given the same treatment as Yosuke.

After that the class begun, fortunately today was just introducing the homeroom and the real course will begin tomorrow. Rizuki prepared himself to leave the class until a familiar voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Wait a second, Yukimura."

Rizuki saw that it was Yosuke who called him.

"How about we look around this town?" He said. "Me and you, buddy."

"Well… about that, I'm sorry but I already had a promise with someone."

"Ooh. Your girlfriend?"

"No, she's just my friend. We just—"

Before Rizuki can explain further, an unfamiliar voice interrupted them.

"Then how about we go together."

Rizuki and Yosuke saw two girl approaching them. She has dyed brown bowl-shaped hair and brown eyes. She wears a modified Yasogami High uniform with a light green, high collared athletic jacket with short decorative compression shorts.

Another one who next to her has dark brown eyes and has long straight black hair that is kept neat with her red hairband. She wears her Yasogami High School uniform along with a red sweater and black opaque pantyhose.

Both of them are beautiful in their own way.

"Oh, I'm Chie Satonaka." The girl who wear the green uniform.

"I'm Yukiko Amagi and I'm sorry if we disturb you two." The girl who wear the red uniform slightly bowed.

"No problem, so what do you mean by we go tohether?" Yosuke said.

"It's just like I said, we can be your guide." Chie said.

"Well, I think that's not a bad idea. What do you say Yukimura? We can go together with your… friend, right?"

Rizuki thinking that proposal might be good idea but on the other hand he doesn't know if Labrys would be happy with his decision. But what was wrong with some companion? The more the merrier, he guess. After few seconds thinking, he finally decided his answer.

"Alright, please be our guide."

"Well, now that it has been decided let's get going." Yosuke said.

The group began to leave the class and when they arrived at the front school gate they saw a girl wearing a junior high school uniform… that girl is Labrys, to Rizuki's surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Rizuki asked. "I thought I asked you to wait somewhere else…"

"Waiting you of course, I was afraid that you would forget where we should met, so I decided that I'm just going to wait for you here."

"I'm not that forgetful you know." Rizuki rolled his eyes.

"I'm not taking risks, Mr. Airhead." Labrys stuck her tongue out a bit, then… "By the way, who are they?" She added, pointing to Yosuke, Chie and Yukiko.

"They're my classmate and the guy is transfer student just like us." Rizuki said.

"Whoa… she's cute." Yosuke said.

The group seems to be completely ignoring what Yosuke said.

"Nice to meet you my name is Labrys, like him I'm just transfer here." Labrys said.

"Nice to meet you my name is Chie Satonaka and the girl next to me is my friend Yukiko Amagi."

"Hello it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Yosuke Hanamura. By the way you have a unique name."

"Yeah…" Labrys said slight uncomfortable.

Everyone sans Rizuki felt guilty by the look of Labrys because Yosuke mentioned her name.

"You idiot, what are you saying! Apologize to her!" Chie said.

"Oh… erm… I'm sorry if I'm being rude..."

"It's okay…I'm already used to it."

"Oh, Labrys… is it okay if they come along with us? Satonaka-san and Amagi-san can be our guide and Hanamura is just like us."

Labrys seems to be considering about it for a moment. Rizuki was worried that she would refuse to be accompanied by the people she barely knew, but then to his relief she quickly nodded in agreement. He let out a deep sigh.

"Sure, I don't see why not."

"Alright then, now that has been settled, let's go." Yosuke said.

Then the group began to look around the town at their own leisure, as they walked around the town Chie explained to the three transfer students that Yukiko's family owned the inn named the [ **Amagi Inn** ] and that was the pride in Inaba. Chie also said that Yukiko might be the successor of that inn few years ahead, before being denied by Yukiko herself.

Their first destination is The Central Shopping District, The area is divided between two parts: the Shopping District North and South. It spans along a winding street which leads to a busy road at both ends. Way north of the district is the Yasoinaba Station.

In the Central Shopping District South there is Shiroku Shop who sell daily needs, Marukyu Tofu, Yomenaido Bookstore, and etc. in the North there is Souzai Daigaku a shop selling steak croquette and beef steak, Chinese Dish Aiya that is a favorite for those who like Chinese cuisine, Tatsuhime Shrine a shrine overlooking the district on the hills, and Konishi Liquors serving the finest liquor in Yasoinaba.

"And that concluded the tour." Chie said.

"Well…that's to be expected for a small town." Yosuke said.

"But, I think this is a nice town, I mean the air still fresh." Rizuki said.

Without they even realizing it, time flows so fast. Chie, Yukiko and Yosuke went to their respective home… of course, Rizuki and Labrys too. They parted ways with relatively good impression of each other.

As they arrived at their home, Rizuki made the report for their boss, that today has nothing special. Nothing strange has happened to their knowledge, at least for now.

"Hey, Rizuki."

"What?"

"Do you think the information that Mitsuru-san get is correct?"

"I don't know, that's why we here to confirm it right."

"You right, sorry if I said something strange."

"I know what are you worried about."

"So you knew huh?"

"It's pretty obvious. But we must prepare ourselves, for the worse might happens here."

"You're right."

* * *

 **That is the beginning, sorry if the chapter was so short. But don't worry next chapter will be longer…maybe.**

 **And the characters might be OOC. (Especially Labrys!)**

 **Thank you guys for reading this story.**

 **Supreme Evil King out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Supreme Evil King in,**

 **Hey guys, sorry for waiting the new chapter and sorry being late again. Anyways I can't say much but thank you for who favorite and follow this story even it's not much that make me happy.**

 **I forgot to mention last chapter, but give a thanks for Mugen no Tenma who always help me and for you reader if you have a time check his stories too.**

 **Well happy reading.**

* * *

 **Chapter 02**

 **April 11, 2011**

 **(Play Kamidori Alchemy Meister OST – Kutsurogi no Hitotoki)**

It's been a half year since Rizuki and Labrys in Inaba, they are still reporting to Mitsuru and until now nothing special has happened. There's nothing peculiar in this town. Rizuki himself began to doubting about the Shadow in Inaba, but his boss still believing in the possibilities.

Even there's 0,1% chance she would still take the risk so he believes in her as well. By that time Labrys had graduated from Junior high school and immediately applied to Yasogami High, the same school as Rizuki, Yosuke, Chie and Yukiko.

By the way after Rizuki and the others explored the city they are officially friends and always hang out together if they not busy with the jobs. And sometimes Chie believes that Rizuki and Labrys are the couple and always tease them… and she still does.

Rizuki and the others sans Labrys now are in the 2nd years and by miracles, they are in the same class.

Rizuki also have a part-time job at Junes with Yosuke, although Mitsuru had said if he or Labrys want anything they can call her but Rizuki don't want to rely on Mitsuru everytime. Rizuki asked Yosuke if he can take part-time job at Junes and Yosuke said okay because he also need more staff in his place.

Now Rizuki just restocking needs daily, as one of his duties in his part-time job.

"Hey Yosuke, is there anything you need again?"

"Let's see… can you check the warehouse, there are more things need to restock here."

"Roger that."

Then Rizuki went to the warehouse and picked the cardboard up, after that he restocked the item again. Then he went to help Yosuke again. Few hours later, after some restocking, he and Yosuke decided to finally take a break.

"Thanks Rizuki, If you're not here I would be already dead."

"No problem… if anything, I should be the one to thank you for giving me a job."

"Don't mention it. We're really short on staff anyways. Speaking of which, why did you suddenly ask for a job? Didn't your relatives give your money?"

"Well, they usually did, but I don't want to trouble them too much. Besides, I can't always rely on them."

"Now that you said it… that sound right. Oh yeah, where's Labrys?"

"She was preparing herself for tomorrow… you know, she's applying to Yasogami High."

"Oh yeah, tomorrow is the new student admission. I hope our homeroom teacher would not be so bad."

"Don't tempt fate Yosuke, if you do that we would really get the bad teacher."

"Ah yeah, hopefully I didn't jinx it."

Half an hour later, the break time is over. Rizuki and Yosuke went back to work for several hours. After his shift is over, Rizuki says goodbye to Yosuke and went back to home.

* * *

 **(At the same days in unknown place)**

 **(Play Persona 4 OST – The Poem For Everyone's Souls)**

There's a young man who has bowl-shaped silver hair and gray eyes. that young man look around him and confuse the last time he remember is he in the train and know he in look like a limousine.

In the front of him there's bizarre old man with a long nose, pointed ears and bulging, bloodshot eyes. He wears a black suit with white gloves. Besides the old man is an elegant lady and a resident of the Velvet Room.

She has platinum-blonde hair, pale skin and golden eyes, she is dressed entirely in dark blue with matching high heel shoes and uses black and golden accessories. Additionally, She carries around a blue book, entitled "Le Grimoire."

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." The bizzare old man said. "Ah…it seems we have a guest with an intriguing destiny…" he chuckled.

"Who are you?" the young man asked.

"My name is Igor…I am delighted to make your acquaintance."

"You said this is Velvet Room, but where exactly are we?"

"This palce exist between dream and reality, mind and matter…it is a room that only those who are bound by 'contract' may enter…" Igor said. "It may be that such a fate awaits you in the near future. Now then…why don't you introduce yourself…?"

"My name is Yu Narukami."

"Hm…I see. Now, let's take a look into your future shall we?" Igor said.

Then Igor pull out the cards and that cards in hexagon position with extra card in the middle.

"Do you believe in fortune telling?"

"Well…not really."

"Each reading is done with the same cards, yet the result always different…" Igor said, chuckling. "Life itself follow the same principles, doesn't it?"

"I guess."

Igor then open the card and it's shown the arcana card number XVI in the upright position.

"Hmm… The Tower in the upright position represent the immediate future. It seems a terrible catastrophe is imminent. The card indicating the future beyond that is… " Igor open another card and it's shown arcana number XVIII.

"The Moon in the upright position. This card represent 'hesitation' and 'mystery'… Very interesting indeed."

"So what's the meaning of those two cards?" Yu asked.

"It seems that you will encounter a misfortune at your destination, and a great mystery will be imposed upon you."

"What!?"

"In the coming days, you will enter into the contract of some sort, after which you will return here. The coming year is a turning point in your destiny… if the mystery unsolved, your future may be forever lost."

"Is there I can do to prevent that?"

"Don't worry, my duty is provide assistance to our guest meaning is you to ensure that does not happen." Igor said while the cards in the table disappeared.

"I see."

"Ah! I have neglect to introduce my assistant to you." Igor said while gesturing the woman next to him.

"This is Margaret. She is a resident of this place, like myself."

"My name is Margaret. I'm here to accompany you through your journey." Margaret said introducing herself.

"We shall attend to the details another time. Until then, farewell…" Igor said.

Then Yu's vision became blur for some reason and then he opens his eyes, realizing that he was still in the train. His cellphone is ringing, he opens his cellphone and he saw the message sent from his uncle.

 **(Play Persona 3 OST – Want to be Close)**

' **Meet us outside Yasoinaba Station at 4 PM.** '

That was the message.

 _So that was just a dream huh_?

Yu just transferred from big city because his parent works at overseas and his mother's brother which means his uncle will take care of him. This life of his was always consisted of tranferring from one place to another, but he already get used to it.

 _Besides… moving into the countryside wasn't bad right?_

Yu heard the PA announcer that he will reached his destination shortly, he picked up his belongings and then he leave the train. As he arrived at Yasoinaba station, he looked around to see his uncle, then he pulls out the piece of paper from his pocket.

Suddenly he felt a breeze of wind and the paper loose from his grasp, the paper fell to the ground, near someone's feet. It was a young woman, in same age or younger than him.

She has pale skin, chin-length brownish black hair and bright green eyes. She wears a sleeveless white shirt, a short black necktie with various safety pins and a checkered skirt along with a black belt and fancy, golden buckle which resembles a heart with wings.

Additionally, she has black-striped red fingerless gloves and black-striped white stockings. Her black long, dark gray heeled boots are checkered as well. That young woman picked up that paper and she approachs Yu slowly.

"You dropped this."

Yu takes that paper from the young woman.

"Thanks."

The young woman shrugged.

"Whatever, all I did was pick it up."

Then she left, Yu saw her leave until he heard a voice.

"Hey over here!"

Yu saw a man, he has short, grayish black hair, gray eyes, three-day stubble and broad shoulders. He is frequently seen wearing a dark gray shirt with pulled up sleeves, a loose, light red necktie and a brown belt with a metal buckle as well as a pair of dress pants along with dark brown shoes.

On his left arm, he has a silver wristwatch. Besides him a little girl with brown hair tied into short pigtails and brown eyes. She wearing a white turtleneck under a sleeveless dress in pink and two shades of red, white socks and pink shoes. Yu then approach them, he and that man shook each other's hand.

"Well, you're more handsome in person than in your photo. Welcome to Inaba, I'm Ryoutaro Dojima. I'll be looking after you. Let's see… I'm your mother's younger brother… and that about sums it up."

"Pleased to meet you." Yu said with a smile.

"Heh, you probably don't remember, but we've met. I've change your diapers before, you know." Dojima said and then he gesture to the little girl.

"This here is my daughter. Come on, Nanako, introduce yourself to your cousin."

"Hello." Yu said with smile.

"…'lo." Nanako said and she hide behind her father. Dojima chuckled.

"What are you so shy for?" Dojima said and she slap him from his back.

"Ow, hahaha."

"…"

"Well then… Let's get going. My car's over there."

Then Yu got in the car and headed for Dojima's house, but before that they went to gas station because Nanako want go to toilet.

"Hi! Welcome to Moel!" the Attendant said while the three get out of the car.

"Can you go to the bathroom by yourself?" Dojima asked.

"Uh-huh."

Nanako looked where the direction to the toilet, the Attendant notice that and help Nanako.

"It's in the back, to your left. You know which way's left? The side you don't hold your chopsticks in."

"I know… Geez…" Then Nanako hurrying herself and go to the toilet.

"Are you taking a trip?" The silver-haired attendant asked.

"No, we just went to pick him up." Dojima pointed at Yu with his thumb. "He just moved here from the big city."

"A city, huh…?"

"Fill up my car while you're at it. Regular's fine."

"Right away, sir!" The attendant nodded.

"Good a times as any for a smoke…" Then Dojima leaving to smoke.

While Yu was just looking at central distric from gas station, the Attendant decided to speak with him.

"Are you in the highschool?"

"Yeah."

"Does it surprise a city boy to see how little there is out here? There's so little to do, I'm sure you'll get bored fast. You'll either be hanging out with your friends or doing part-time jobs. Speaking of which, we're actually looking for part-time help right now. Give it some thought, why don't you? We don't mind if you're a student. " The Attendant said offered a handshake and Yu return the Attendant gesture.

"I will think about it." Yu said.

"Oh, I should back to work."

After talking with the Attendant, Yu noticed that Nanako was looking at him. He went to approach her but suddenly something strange occurs to him. His head feels weird for a second.

"…Are you okay?" Nanako asked.

"Heh?"

"Did you get carsick? You don't look so good…"

"No…I'm fine."

 _Could it be exhaustion from the long trip…? Now that she mention it, I feel a little dizzy_.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Dojima asked as he returned.

"Well…I'm just tired."

"That's understandable, it must have been a long trip for you. Why not take a little walk, get some fresh air? Just let me know when you're ready to go." Dojima said.

"… okay."

Yu take the offer and then he walked away, seeing some stores while he's at it. He then see the girl from the station, he decide to talk with her.

"Hello."

"Hm…? Have we met before?" She asked.

"I met you at the train station." Yu remind her.

"The station…? Whatever." The girl falls silent and for some reason she looks at gas station with a blank stare. Yu decided to leave her alone, since it looks like she doesn't want to be bothered.

Yu continue to walking until he heard a voice. who look someone having a bad time. He look like the same age as him, and he dropping some groceries. Yu decided to help that young man. He pick up some groceries nearby him and return to that young man.

"Thank you for helping me."

"No problem, that's a lot of groceries you carried."

"Yeah…let's just say my roommate want to celebrate her acceptance in the highschool." The young man shrugged. "By the way, are you new here? Never seen you before."

"Yeah, I'm just arrived today from the city."

"A city, huh? That's a coincidence. I'm from city too. Got here 6 months ago."

"I'm Yu Narukami, nice to meet you." Yu said offered a handshake.

"Rizuki Yukimura, nice to meet you too." Rizuki said, returning his gesture. "Sorry, while I'd like to chat more with you, I've gotta go home. My roommate will kill me if I'm late."

"It's okay, I have another business to attend as well."

"Cool, see you later Narukami-san."

"Yeah, see you later Yukimura."

Yu saw Rizuki leaves and unknown to both of them, they have exactly the same thought.

 _What a interesting guy_.

After he looked at the stores in shopping district, he decides to speak to Dojima.

"How're you feeling? Ready to get back in the car?"

"I'm ready."

"All right, let's hit the road then."

 **(Play Persona 3 OST – Iwatodai Station)**

Soon the three go to the Dojima Residence and after Dojima park his car at garage, they go inside the house. At evening they are having their dinner together.

"All right, let's have a toast." Dojima said.

They raised their glasses and toasted.

"So…your mom and dad are busy as always…They're working overseas, was it? I know it's only for a year, but getting stuck in a place like this because of your parent…It's rough being a kid." Dojima said.

"Well, it's just me and Nanako here, so it'll be nice having someone like you around. So long as you're here, you're part of the family. So make yourself at home." He continue.

"Thank you for your kindness." Yu said.

"C'mon there's no need to be so formal. Look, you're making Nanako all tense." Like Dojima said Nanako look tense.

"Ah, I'm sorry…" Yu chuckled awkwardly.

"Well, anyway…Let's eat." Dojima said.

Before they began eat, they heard a ring tone. The source of that ringing was from Dojima's cellphone.

"Ugh…Who's calling at this hour." Dojima said while picking the phone.

"…Dojima speaking."

Someone was talking from the other side.

"Yeah? I see…so where is it?"

The voice sounds a bit nervous.

"Alright. I'm on my way." Dojima said while closing his phone. "Looks like I made the right choice to skip the booze."

"Sorry, but I gotta go to take care of business. Go ahead and eat without me."

Nanako stand up want to argue, but the mood don't allowed her to do so.

"I don't know how late I'll be. Nanako, you help him out, okay?"

"…Okay." Nanako said. Her face seem sad.

Before Dojima go to his car, he saw tonight is rain and he want to ask Nanako something.

"Nanako, it's raining outside. What did you do with the laundry!?"

"I already brought it in."

"Alright. Well, I'm off." Dojima said, after that they hear sound the car and they know that Dojima already leave.

Now in the house just two people and Yu felt a little awkward, he decided to start the conversation.

"He's detective, was it? Isn't that your dad's job?"

"Yep. It's always like this. He leaves whenever the phone rings." Nanako said and the she turn on the TV.

But, the program just wheather announcer and about city council secretary Taro Namatame who is fired from his job because his alleged relationship with female reporter whose name was Mayumi Yamano and his wife Misuzu Hiragi the enka ballad wants to pursue the damages.

The reporter also said Mayumi Yamano remain off the air and out the public eyes until allegation affair with Namatame are resolved. Nanako found this news boring for her she change the channel.

"At Junes, every day is Customer Appreciation Day. Come see for yourself, and get in touch with our products! Every day's great at your Junes!"

"Every day's great at your Junes!" Nanako sing the Commercial.

Yu just saw Nanako singing the Commercial but Nanako noticed that she has been stared by her cousin.

"Aren't going to eat?" Nanako asked.

Yu slight surprise then he began eat. After eat he started unpacking his belongings for tomorrow, while he unpacking he look at his school uniform before he was transferred here. He then remember when he announced his transfer, but he didn't have a choice. He put the old school uniform from the box. After he done, Yu began to rest.

"So I'm stuck here for a whole year?" Yu mumbled as he closed his eyes.

When he fell asleep he heard a voice.

" **You wish to learn the truth?** "

Yu opens his eyes and saw someone standing in front of him but he can't see clearly because a thick fogs block out his vision.

"A dream?"

" **Then try to catch it!** " The mysterious figure said and then Yu vision's become blur.

"Who is that?"

* * *

 **(At the same time in Yukimura Residence)**

 **(Play Kamidori Alchemy Meister OST – Yasuragi no Shirabe)**

After Rizuki went back home, he was immediately lectured by Labrys' wrath about how he late to return home but Rizuki explained that he was busy at Junes and brought so many groceries he can't help being late. Fortunately Labrys has forgiven him. If not…well let's just say the result is unpleasant.

Then Rizuki made dinner and ate with Labrys while they were watching TV. In the past six months they have tried to find the information through media but the result is zero and they haven't got any progress at all.

"We're here for 6 months and not making progress at all, I feel like I'm gone crazy. Ugh." Rizuki said, slumping against the table. "What should I do…"

"I know how you feel, but I think we don't have to rush. Mitsuru-san told us, we have to enjoy our normal lives and if this place don't have the Shadows it's the good sign right?"

"Yeah, you right. It's seems like focusing on mission has become my habit."

Rizuki rubs his head sheepishly. Labrys smiled gently at him.

"Yeah… that's just sound like you. It's fine, Rizuki. That's just how you are."

That was surprisingly warm statement from Labrys.

"Well, let's call it a day. Tomorrow is your first day on the high school, right?"

"It's fine. Unlike you, I'm always get up early. Now that you mention it… wait here." Labrys said and she went to her room.

Rizuki wonders what's up with her. Few minutes later, Labrys comes back to the room, wearing Yasogami high school uniform. Rizuki stares at her for a few seconds, before Labrys walks up to him, putting both her hands behind her back as she did so.

"So, what do you think?"

She looks really expectant, so Rizuki does what he thought was appropriate.

"That looks great on you."

Compliment her, that sounds good enough.

"R-Really!?"

"Yes, really." Rizuki nodded. "You look beautiful. I guess."

Labrys beams.

"Thank you, I'm happy to hear that." She looks really happy, so Rizuki feels happy too. "…also, finally we go to the same school. Although we're in different year... you'll be my senior."

"Yeah, but that can't be helped Labrys."

"Can I call you 'Senpai'?" Rizuki swear he could see twinkling stars in Labrys' eyes.

"I don't see why not." He shrugged, going along with her wish so easily.

"Yes!"

Labrys beams.

"Well, I have to wash the dish now, Labrys." Her cheerfulness was contagious, as he found himself chuckling. "You should sleep first and put that uniform for tomorrow."

"Like I said I'm unlike you, well good night Rizuki."

"Good night Labrys."

After Labrys went to her room, Rizuki washing the dish but his mind was thinking about something that bothers him.

 _A normal life. I hope I can do that, even I'm saying I want to experience it, but…_

He push that thought to the back of his mind, after he's done he went to his room to rest.

* * *

 **April 12, 2011**

 **(Play Kamidori Alchemy Meister OST – Koushou Tsudou Machi)**

"Rizuki, wake up!"

"Hmm…five more minutes please…"

"But…You'll be late for school."

After hearing that he immediately opened his eyes, went to bathroom to wash his face and cleaning his body, he was doing all that with such hurry that makes him look like a character in a comedy show.

Then, he heard Labrys laugh at him, and he looked at his watch… showing that it was still 5:30 AM in morning. Rizuki realized that Labrys had just pranked him. She got him fooled. He let out a massive sigh as the realization dawned on him.

"… why do you wake me at this hour?"

"Well…" Labrys spoke innocently, like it was not her problem. "I woke up early and I can't sleep again so I wake you up instead."

"What are you? A Elementary School student?"

"I can't help it okay? Besides, it's good for training and exercising at this hour! Akihiko-san told me to make sure you keep in the good shape… and add some protein, he said."

"Protein aside, it's raining outside, you know."

"You don't have to go outside for training. I mean you can do it inside the house like push up or something like that."

Rizuki can't argue more against that so he decided to do what Labrys suggested. He did a basic physical exercise, then after that he went to shower and prepare breakfast for both Labrys and him. He looks outside his window and it was still raining.

"I think we have to bring our umbrella, it seems the rain won't stop anytime soon."

Rizuki and Labrys go to school together, he looks at Labrys and saw her seems in the good mood. He can't help it but smile, in the front of him he saw the guy from yesterday. Labrys noticed his stare and asked him.

"What's wrong?"

"Ah, it's nothing." Rizuki waved it off.

It's obviously not 'nothing' for Rizuki. His expression told her that. Labrys knew him well enough to know that. However, before Labrys could ask him more they heard a familiar voice.

"Morning, you two."

Rizuki and Labrys turn around and saw Yosuke riding a bike while holding an umbrella.

"Morning, Yosuke."

"Morning Yosuke-senpai. By the way isn't it dangerous to ride the bike while holding an umbrella?"

"Not to mention your bike seems off. Isn't it better to buy a new bike?"

"Nah, I'm still saving all my money for that motorcycle, you know. Besides it'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Rizuki wasn't convinced.

"Of course, well I'm heading first see you later."

Then Yosuke went on with his bike, but the unfortunately for him, if he just listened to his friend then he would not crash the poll and hit the critical for the men. Rizuki who saw that cringed while the other student who saw him just ignored him like nothing's happened.

Rizuki and Labrys approach him carefully.

"Hey, are you okay man?"

"Yeah…but can you go on first? I will catch up to you soon."

"Are you sure?" Labrys asked and Yosuke responded with a nod.

So they leave Yosuke alone and head straight to school. After they arrived they attended ceremony, even with the raining today the ceremony still in gymnasium. Then after the ceremony was over, all the students go to their respective classes.

"I see you later after school, Labrys." Rizuki said.

"Rizuki…um… can we go home together?"

Labrys looks a bit… less… apprehensive than usual. It's not like her to be embarrassed for such a thing. She was blushing as well.

"Aren't we always going home together with the others?"

"I mean… only the two of us."

The red on Labrys' face deepened slightly.

A pause. Rizuki thinks that this was odd for Labrys to ask him something like this. But if she wants to go with only two of them, maybe she wants to talk to him about something important. Not to mention that Labrys looks a bit different than usual. Alright then.

"Yeah, sure. I don't see why not."

"Do you promise?"

"Yes, I promise." Rizuki nodded.

Labrys beams.

"Remember, you promised." Labrys said as she turned away, going to her class in 1st floor.

Meanwhile Rizuki go to 2nd floor and his class is 2-2. When he about to go he meet up with Yosuke again. He… doesn't look so good.

"Hey, man how're you feeling now?" He asked, a bit worried.

"Dude, don't remind me." Yosuke sighed.

They go to class together and strange enough they sit right next each other.

"Morning Chie, Yukiko." He greeted the girls.

"Morning Rizuki."

"Good morning to you too."

Rizuki saw Chie and Yukiko talking to each other so he leave them be and Yosuke who was still in pain. The other student to seem busy with their own thing, he overhears something from his fellow classmate.

"Talk about bad luck…The homeroom teacher here is Morooka, isn't it?" The sitting student said.

"Yeah, it's King Moron alright…We get to enjoy his long-ass sermons every day for the whole year…"

"See Yosuke I told you yesterday." Rizuki said and Yosuke just grumbled pathetically.

"Hey guys, I heard there's going to be a transfer student from the city in this class." The female student said.

"Huh? Really? A guy or a girl?"

The student then changes the conversation.

"A transfer student from the city…just like you two huh, Yosuke, Rizuki. Well, if you count Labrys then it makes three." Chie said and then she saw Yosuke not like usual self.

"…Huh? What's wrong, you look dead today."

"Yeah, um… I don't wanna talk about it…" Yosuke slumped against his desk.

"What's up with him?" Chie asked Yukiko.

"Don't know. What happened to him Rizuki?"

"Well…let's just say something unpleasant happened to him."

Then the teacher came, he is middle-aged man, with straight black hair in a bob-cut, hazel eyes, and buck teeth. He wears a dark navy suit with white lines, white collar long-sleeved shirt with a yellow-and-light orange checkered tie. Besides him is the new student.

 _Who knows that he's going to be in this class… huh, interesting._ Rizuki thought.

"Awright, shut your traps! I'm Kinshiro Morooka, I'm your homeroom teacher from today onwards! First thing first! Just 'cause it's spring doesn't mean you can swoon over each other like love-struck baboon. As long as I'm around, you student are going to be pure as the driven snow." Morooka said.

All of class sweatdropped.

"Now I hate wasting my time, but I'd better introduce this transfer student. This sad sack's been thrown from the big city out the middle of nowhere like yesterday's garbage. And he's just as much of a loser here as he was there, so you girls better not get any ideas about hitting on him! Tell'em your name, kid, and make it quick." Morooka continue while the new transfer student already finish writing his name on blackboard.

"I'm Yu Narukami."

"Infidel! You just leered at the girl by the window, didn't you?! Your name's goin' down on my rotten shit list! You see here, this ain't like your scum-filled…" Morooka didn't finish his word because someone interrupt him.

"Excuse me! Is it okay if the transfer student sits here?" Chie is the one who interrupt Morooka and beside her is an empty seat.

"Huh? Yeah sure. Ya hear that? Your seat's over there. So hurry up and sit down already!" Morooka said and Yu soon take his seat.

"We call him 'King Moron'. Isn't he gawd-awful?" Chie whispering at him.

"I guess…"

Unfortunately for both of them Morooka hear Chie although he can't sure what Chie whispering for.

"Shaddup! I'm starting the homeroom!" Morooka said.

Then Morooka starting his homeroom, but the student was silently complaining about Morooka become their homeroom teacher. The time seems slow for them, as they forced to listen to Morooka who sometimes insults just about anything.

And, to the student's rejoice, finally the homeroom ends.

"That's all for today. Normal lectures will start tomorrow." Morooka said.

The other student prepare themselves to leave the class until they hear the school announcer.

" **Attention all teachers. Please report immediately to the Faculty Office for a brief staff meeting. All student must return to their classroom and not to leave the school until further notice.** "

The class fell into silence immediately.

 **(Play Kamidori Alchemy Meister OST – Sakubou no Heion no Ura de)**

"Hrnh. You heard the announcement. Don't go anywhere until you hear otherwise." Morooka said and he abruptly leave the class.

Everyone in the class become restless and doing their own thing until they heard sirens from the outside but because of the fog outside they can't see anything outside. Rizuki sent a text to Labrys, telling her to wait for him.

He then heard some students talking about the announcer Mayumi Yamano. Curious, he subtly stepped closer, trying to listen but also to not get noticed by the others.

"Are you serious!?" the student said and he approach Yukiko.

"H-Hey, Yukiko-san, mind if I ask you something…? Is it true that the announcer's staying at your family's inn?"

"I can't discuss such things." Yukiko sternly shook her head.

"Y-Yeah…I guess not." The the student leaving Yukiko and Chie approach her.

"Sheesh, how much longer is this gonna take?" Chie asked.

"There's no telling."

"I shoulda left before the announcement come on…" Chie said before she remember something.

"Oh by the way, didja try what I told you the other day?" Chie asked but Yukiko seem confused.

"You know…that thing about rainy nights…"

"Oh…no, not yet. Sorry."

"Ahhh, that's okay. It's just a guy in the next door yell something like 'My soulmate is Yamano, the announcer!'… or something."

Rizuki was listening, but he can't see any point of listening to their conversation anymore and decided to do something else. He approaches Yu.

"Hey, we meet again." Rizuki said, waving his hand.

"Ah! Yukimura was it?" Yu nodded.

"Call me Rizuki. And it's strange we met yesterday and now we become classmate."

"Maybe it's fate." Yu chuckled.

"I would call it coincident but you're right." Rizuki shrugged.

Then they heard the announcement again.

" **Attention, all students. There has been incident inside the school distric. Police officers have been dispatched around the School Zone. Please stay calm and contact your parents or guardians as soon as possible, and quickly leave the school grounds. Do not disturb the police officers. Head directly home. I repeat…** "

The other students leave one by one.

"Well, sorry to cut this short again, but I have to go." Rizuki said.

"Yeah, see you later." Yu nodded.

Rizuki then leave the class and meet up with Labrys at 1st floor. After they meet up they soon leave the school together like they promised to do. Although there actually wasn't anything particular that Labrys wants to talk about… he was slightly disappointed.

Instead, they were discussing the event that happened today, as they walk home.

"The accident at time like this is it strange?" Labrys said.

"I don't know. Remember, we're just here for six months and don't know about everything about this town. Besides, not every accident can be related to Shadows."

"You're right…"

Then they heard from the housewives who gossiping about the police found the dead body hanging from the antenna.

"Well, now that is strange." Rizuki said.

"What're we gonna do?"

"I think… for now, we observe the situation. We can't risk investigating now and become the suspect. The case might not be involving the Shadow at all. We've gotta be careful."

"You're right. Let's just go home now and call this a day."

They decided to go home. And when they arrived at their home, as always, Rizuki was the one who made the dinner for both of them. They ate the dinner while watching the news and the dead body identified as Mayumi Yamano the announcer. News also said that the police looking the causes death of the announcer.

After they eat dinner, they soon go to sleep.

* * *

 **April 13, 2011**

 **(Play Kamidori Alchemy Meister OST – Kutsurogi no Hitotoki)**

Rizuki open his eyes, he go to bathroom to wash his face, brush his teeth and then to the kitchen to prepare the breakfast. Few minutes later Labrys came down and they eat together peacefully like always, if someone saw this they will be talking about them being a married couple or something similar.

Rizuki realized this, and would swiftly deny that… but who knows what Labrys would do.

"Hey, Rizuki do you have a plan after school?" She asked him.

"I have a part-time job at Junes."

"Can I come?"

"Why?"

"I wanna look at your job."

She looks a bit too eager for such a simple answer.

"Is that the reason… or you just want me to treat you?"

"So you noticed."

Rizuki sighed.

"Ugh…fine, but don't buy anything too expensive. Remember we can't rely on Mitsuru-san."

"I know, maybe I should find a part-time job too."

After that they go to school. Rizuki look at his class and it seems Yosuke and Yu haven't come yet. When the bell is about to ring Rizuki saw Yosuke and Yu enter the class together.

 _It seems they have already become friends_.

The lectures begin without any problem and when the lectures end, Rizuki soon leaves the class, having a part-time job schedule and not wanting to waste any time. Meanwhile Yosuke was talking to Yu, totally not noticing that Rizuki has already left.

"So, you're getting used to this place already?" Yosuke asked Yu.

"Yeah."

"Wow, that was fast. There's isn't much to do here compared the big city, but there is that certain…something you can't get anywhere else. The air clean, the food's great…oh you know about the local delicacy?"

"I don't know." Yu said.

"It's grilled steak, man! Like that's anything special, huh? I know a place where you can get it cheap. Wanna come? You helped me out this morning, so it's on me." Yosuke said.

Chie, who heard the word 'steak' approached him.

"What about me, huh? No apologies? My'Trial of a Dragon'."

"Urgh…You always come around when I'm talking about food."

"How about it, Yukiko? Don't you think he should treat us, too?"

"I'll pass… I don't want to gain more weight. I need help out at the inn today, anyways."

"Wow, Yukiko-san! You started training to take over the business?" Yosuke asked.

"It's not like that! I'm just helping out when it gets busy. Well I should be on my way." Yukiko said and she leaving the group.

"Oh well. We should get going too."

"Huh? Do I seriously have to treat two people…?"

"Well… you should invite Rizuki and Labrys too then… make it four people. By the way, where is he?"

"Huh? Now that you mention it I don't see him when the class end. "

"I saw him leaving the class as soon as the class end. He was such in a hurry."

"Maybe he's having the date with Labrys?" Chie asked. "They are always going home together. They're almost inseparable."

"Ehhh? A date?" Yosuke gaped like a fish. "Now that I think about it, they DO look like a couple…"

"Yeah, maybe they're already 'together-together' and didn't bother to tell us?"

"But, I highly doubt it, it has been six months now. I seriously think he is the dense type."

A serious contemplation session was going on with those three. One think that he is a lucky bastard, one think about teasing him whenever she's got the chance, and one doesn't think of it too much.

"Yeah, you right. Anyways let's get going."

* * *

 **(Play Kamidori Alchemy Meister OST – Koushou Tsudou Machi)**

The group left the school and went to Junes. As they arrived at the food court section, Chie and Yosuke saw a familiar girl sitting alone and the group decided to approach her.

"Hey Labrys, what are you doing here?" Chie asked.

"Hey Chie-senpai, well I'm here because Rizuki said he have a part-time today."

"Oh yeah I remember today his shift…man, so that's why he leaves so early."

Chie realized that Yu haven't met Labrys. Smirking slyly with a devious plan in mind, she pushes a confused Yu forward.

"Oh yeah, Narukami. Let me introduce you to Labrys." She said. "Labrys, he is Yu Narukami, the _newest_ transfer student. Narukami, she is Labrys, she's a 1st year student and Rizuki's… _girlfriend_." She drawled out the last word, to maximum effect.

"… eh?"

Slowly, but surely, a tinge of red colors Labrys' cheeks.

"He's not my boyfriend…" Labrys shook her head. "… yet." She mumbles the last word.

"Yu Narukami, nice to meet you." Yu said offering the handshake.

"Labrys, nice to meet you Senpai."

"Mind if we take a seat here?" Yu asked her.

"Sure, I don't mind." Labrys nodded.

The group began to seat themselves while Yosuke orders the food. A few minutes later he was back with Rizuki who was the one carrying the food.

"It seems like everyone is here. Where's Yukiko-san?" Rizuki asked.

"She's helping at the inn. And Yosuke, THIS is the place you were talking about?" Chie complained. "You know, they don't have grilled steak here."

"Yeah, well, once you hopped on the freeloader train, I had to change my plan." Yosuke shrugged "By the way Rizuki don't you still have the work?"

"Taking a break for a while."

"Still, that's no reason to take us to your place."

"Dude, this isn't my place or anything."

Yu was just confused about what Chie and Yosuke just saying.

"Oh right, I haven't told you yet, huh? My bad. I moved here from another city about six months back. This location is just opened up, and I was assigned to manage it. So our entire family came out here. And Rizuki here is transferred here the same day as me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, weird coincidence, I know. Me and Labrys were here because our guardian work at overseas, and they want us to be capable of living on our own."

"Wait does that mean you live together?" Yu asked.

"Yes, we are living under one roof, if that's what you ask."

Everyone save Yu and Rizuki didn't miss the blush on Labrys' face. Yu mainly because he was looking at Rizuki and Rizuki simply didn't notice it, even when the girl was beside him.

"But… don't misunderstand. While we are living together in the house, there's a security camera and every action we take will be sent to them and if they caught me doing something wrong to her…let's just say they will give me an 'execution'… or something."

"Sound harsh." Yu seriously symphatized with him.

"Eh, that's a life for you, but it's not bad if you used to it." Rizuki shrugged.

"Enough about that. Here, this is to welcome you to town." Yosuke said giving a drink to Yu.

"Satonaka, yours is on me too." He then give another to Chie.

"Yeah, I know."

"Here's Labrys just like I promise." Meanwhile, Rizuki gave another to Labrys.

"Thanks, Rizuki."

Then the group raised their glass together and after that they have small talk with each other.

"It's only been half a year since this place opened up, but I've never been to the much shopping district since. A lot of stores there started closing, and ... Oh, uh ..." Chie said.

"... you can't blame it all on Junes, can you?"

"I agree with Yosuke. If people in the town can work together with Junes I think this town can be more popular." Rizuki said.

"Well it can't be help. We can force people to do something they don't like." Labrys said.

Then Yosuke saw a young woman from distant, she has thick long wavy light-brown hair and brown eyes. she wears a long-sleeved white shirt, faded navy jeans, navy shoes, and an employee apron.

"Hey ... It's Saki-senpai! Sorry, be right back."

"Is she Hanamura's girlfriend?" Yu asked, rather bluntly.

"Haha, he wishes. That's Saki Konishi. Her family runs a liquor store in the shopping district ... I think she's working here part-time, though." Chie said.

They watched Yosuke and Saki have the conversation until Saki approach them.

"Are you the transfer student? Oh, did you already heard about me already."

"Yeah sort of."

"It must be nice to have someone else from the big city to talk to, huh? I don't see Hana-chan hanging out with the other guys much except with Rizu-chan here."

"Uh—Not necessarily..."

"He doesn't have too many friends, so I hope you get along good. Hana-chan's a good guy, but he can get nosy sometimes. You gotta tell him right to his face when he starts to annoy you."

"Nah, he's a great guy." Yu said.

"Ahaha, I know...I'm just kidding."

"C-C'mon, Senpai. There's no need to worry about something like that."

"Well, my break's just about over. Back to work I go... Laters!"

Rizuki then remember that his break time was also over. He waved one hand to them as he went back to his workplace.

"Well, looks like my break time is over too. See you later guys."

"Oh, uh, Senpai...!" Yosuke said to Saki, but it seems like she didn't hear him.

Yosuke slumped back to his seat.

"Hahah, Saki-senpai said I'm annoying, but she even nosier than me. She has a younger brother, and she treats me pretty much the same way..."

"Ohhh, you don't want her to treat you like a brother, huh? Haha, I get it ... So that's how it is ... the daughter of a local family run liquor store and Hoho, the flame of forbidden love!" Chie said.

"What—!? Dude, it's not like that." Yosuke said with slight blushing.

"Oh reaaaally...Well, I know just the thing to cheer up that lovesick heart. You ever hear of the Midnight Channel? You're supposed to look into a TV that's switched off, alone, exactly at midnight on a rainy night. While you're staring at your own image, another person will appear on the screen...And they say that person's your soulmate."

"What? For a second, I thought you were actually going to say something useful...How can you get all excited over such a childish urban legend like that?"

"Childish, huh? You don't believe it, do you!?"

"Of course I don't!"

"I agree with Yosuke-senpai. And besides it's so strange to decide your partner from this." Labrys said. She don't believe anything regarding myth and fairy tales (except Shadows, which is real mind you). "It's just a rumor and nothing real, I'm sure."

"Well, it's raining tonight! Let's all try it out-then you'll see!" Then Chie turns to Labrys, smirking deviously. "You try it too, Labrys… who knows, maybe Rizuki is your soulmate!"

Labrys want to protest but, if this is the real thing maybe she will try it. It's probably nothing but some malarkey and baloneys, however, it won't hurt to try it, right?

"Try it out ...? Wait, you haven't even tried it yourself !? Wow, I'm trying to remember the last time I heard something stupid ... All that aside ... you know that 'incident' yesterday? You guys think it was murder? Ooh, what if the culprit behind it was still around? Heehee."

Yosuke was trying to joke around, but it fell flat and what he's got are unamused glares from the girls and a flat look from Yu. He gulped inaudibly.

"Sheesh, you shouldn't joke about stuff like that. Now who's the childish one ...?" Chie shook her head, clearly disappointed with Yosuke. "All I'm saying is, you guys better try it out tonight. Oh and Labrys, make sure you tell Rizuki about this, okay? I want all of us to watch it."

Labrys just nod and after that the rest of them went home except Labrys, who was waiting for Rizuki's shift to be done. After some teasing comments from Chie, which are clearly not intended to be subtle at all, she was left all red, alone with her thoughts on her seat.

Rizuki will not see her in such pathetic state, so she tried to calm down before he comes back.

When Rizuki was done he bought some groceries and went home with Labrys. As they walked home together like always, she also told him about Midnight Channel that she heard from Chie. Rizuki nod, willing to give it a try but he doesn't believe in something like this.

Nevertheless, at the home as usual Rizuki makes dinner while watching TV with Labrys.

 **(Play Kamidori Alchemy Meister OST – Sakubou no Heion no Ura de)**

They saw the female student being interviewed because she was the one who found the dead body. The voice and face are indistinct but when they look closely she remind them to Saki Konishi. Maybe it was her, maybe it was simply a someone with similar looks.

After that they watched Midnight Channel from their prespective room… because, for some reason, Labrys doesn't want to watch it together and much to Rizuki's confusion her face seems red after that. He wisely (?) decided that he won't ask about it and ignored that.

* * *

 **(Dojima Residence)**

Yu can hear it raining outside and it was almost midnight. He wonders whether Chie's story was true or not. He look at the clock and strike twelve. It's not like he has something better to do anyway. Yu was looking at the TV that he turned off but nothing happens.

"Yeah, right…" Yu said preparing himself to sleep.

When he was just about to sleep, he looks at the TV. It turned on itself so he turns around and watch it. The image on the screen was too blurred but he was sure that was a girl. He wonders who she was until he hear the strange voice booming inside his head.

" **I…am thou…** " He felt a familiar headache when he hear that voice.

" **Thou art I…** "

" **Thou art the one who open the door…** "

When he didn't hear that voice for some reason he want to touch the TV screen, when he touch it he feel like his arm can go through the TV screen. But when he did that something pull him out until his head came through the TV screen. Yu tried to push himself to get out and he did it. After that the image on the screen became blank again.

"What the hell is that?" Yu said and decide to talk about it with the others.

* * *

 **April 14, 2011 After School**

After School Yu hear some girl talking about the murder and Saki who found the dead body. Few minutes later, Yosuke approached him with Rizuki.

"Y-Yo, um… It's, uh, it's not really that important, but ... Well, yesterday on TV, I ... Oh, uhh ... Never mind. Look, I'll tell you guys later. Ahaha ..."

And Chie approached them.

"Hey, guys did you hear the rumor? Saki-senpai's supposedly the one who discovered that body."

"I wonder if that's why she looked so down...She doesn't seem to be at school today either."

Then they saw Yukiko who was about to leave.

"Huh? Hey Yukiko, are you helping out at the inn today too?"

"Things are really out of hand right now...I'm sorry." Yukiko said and she left the class.

"It is just me, or does Yukiko-san seems way stressed out today?" Yosuke said.

"I guess they're running her ragged ... By the way, did you see ... it ... last night?"

"Huh...? Uh, well...What about you?"

"I did! I seriously saw a girl! But ... my soulmate's a girl? What's that supposed to mean? I couldn't quite tell who it was, but it was a girl for sure ... Her hair was brown, about shoulder length. She was wearing our school uniform, and ..."

"Hey ... I think that's the same person I saw. I couldn't make that much detail, though. The image I saw was much blurrier ..."

"Wait, so you saw it too !? And we saw the same girl ...? Does that mean ... we have the same soulmate? ..."

"How should I know? How 'bout you two? Did you see it?"

"Yeah, like you guys I saw a girl too. Thanks to that, Labrys seems to be upset this morning."

"Me too, but I hear a weird voice and my arm stuck into the TV."

The others just sweatdrop about the voice and his arm.

"It sounds like the same person ... but weird voices aside, what is that about getting sucked into your TV ...? Are you that tired last night? You must have just fallen asleep in front of your TV."Yosuke said.

"That'd be one interesting dream, though. I like the part where you've been stuck 'cause your TV was too small. That's pretty realistic. If it had been bigger—Ohhh, that reminds me. Our family has been talking about buying a bigger TV."

"Oh yeah? Well, flatscreen TVs are definitely in these days. Want to go check 'em out on the way back? We're beefing up our electronics department this month."

"Oh, definitely! My parents don't know anything about electronics, and I've just gotta see my kung-fu movies on the big screen! Hwa-taaa!" Chie said while posing some kung-fu pose.

"We've got some pretty big ones in stock. I bet they'd be big enough for you to fit into, hehe."

The others didn't believe Yu's story and they all decide to go to Junes along with Labrys, they explain to her they saw the same girl and now they want to survey the TV section because the story of Yu. In the TV section they saw the TV that was huge enough...

Huge enough to fit someone into it.

"Wow, this is huge! And…Holy crap, it's expensive! Who would buy something like this?" Chie said.

"Maybe it's Mitsuru-san who can buy TV like this." Labrys whispered Rizuki who nod to her.

"I dunno... Rich folks? Honestly, not many people shop for TVs here. That's why we don't have clerks around."

"Huh...Not worth trying then, I guess. Well, at least looking's free."

Yosuke and Chie trying to suck their hand into the TV.

" ...Nope, can't get in. Figures."

"Haha, this proves it. It was all just a dream."

"Besides, these flat-screen TVs are so thin, you'd just end up on the other side ... Argh, what am I saying !? So, Chie. What kind of TV are you guys in the market for?"

"They said they wanted one that's cheap. You got any suggestions?"

Yosuke, Chie, Rizuki and Labrys looking the TV until Yosuke make his recommendation.

"Well, Miss, might this one over here? It's the new model, just released this spring…" Yosuke said.

"Wha—that's not cheap at all! There's way too many zeroes!"

"I should've asked what you meant by 'cheap' right off the bat."

"You've got connections, right? C'mon, hook me up!"

"You know I can't do that...Hey, how about this one over here? It's a display unit. It's a little old, but..."

Meanwhile Yu was staring the TV and thinking. Maybe with a TV as big as this one, he might be able to go inside. He tried putting his hand through like last night and it works. It literally works. His hand is going inside the TV. But he was strangely calm about it.

"How about you, Rizuki. Wanna getting the new TV?" Yosuke asked.

"I think I'll pass."

"Oh yeah, Narukami, what kind of TV do you-" Yosuke stop when he saw what Yu doing.

"Huh? Something wrong, Yosuke?"Chie asked

"I-Is his arm...in the TV...?"

Then they saw Yu in front of the TV and Yosuke was right, Yu's hand is inside the TV. With surprised expression they approached him.

"Whoa...Uhhh...Is that some kinda...new model? L-Like, with a new function?"

"Hell no!"

"Did guys forget that you two tried early?" Rizuki said.

"You gotta be kidding me…Did you really stick your hand through the screen?"

"A-awesome."

"But, how is that even possible?"

"Oh man ... This is for real ... That's some magic trick, man! So how's it working, huh!? What's the magician's secret!?"

Yu saw his friends staring at him. He stares back calmly.

"I think I can go in deeper."

Yu then went through, half of his body inside the TV.

"H-Hey, don't do that! What're you doing!?"

"Oh my God!"

"There's empty space inside…" Yu said.

"Wh—What do you mean by 'inside'!?"

"Wh—What do you mean by 'empty space'!?"

"It's very spacious here…" Yu said, still as calm as before.

"What do you mean 'spacious'!?" Rizuki said.

"I will ask, what's going on in here?!" Labrys said.

Then Yosuke expresses his surprise in the most eloquent way possible.

"H—Holy crap…I-I think this all too much for my bladder…"

"What the-? Are you gonna pee your pants!?"

"I've been holding it in all day! I-I haven't had a chance to go ... Aaarrgh! Can't ... hold it ... anymore!" Yosuke said and ran to the bathroom, but he came back.

"Shit! Customers! They're coming!"

"What!? But we've got a guy half stuck in the TV here! Wh—What're we gonna do!?"

Yosuke and Chie start scrambling around in panic. Rizuki and Labrys trying to calm them down but it's useless. Because Rizuki and Labrys were close enough with Yu, Yosuke and Chie accidently crash onto them and the group sporadically went inside the TV.

"What the!? W-Wai—WHOAAA!"

And all of them are no longer inside Junes.

* * *

 **What do you guys think.**

 **Sorry if this story was not unique, I'm following the canon of the game and Anime.**

 **Well, see you in the next chapter.**

 **Supreme Evil King out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Supreme Evil King in,**

 **Hey guys here I brought the new Chapter, like always thanks who reading this story I really appreciate. Even this story not like the other Persona fanfic. As always give the appreciation to Mugen no Tenma, he always help me out with all of my stories even when he was so busy with IRL and his own story.**

 **Well I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

 **Happy reading.**

* * *

 **Chapter 03**

 **April 14, 2011**

 **(Unknown Place)**

The five of them, after entering the TV now they seemed to be inside a portal, which looks like a white tunnel with black square. After they went through the portal, one by one, they landed in an unknown place.

"OW!" Everyone said.

"Ow, I landed right on my wallet…" Yosuke said.

"Man...Where the heck are we? What is this place? Somewhere inside Junes?"

"Hell no it isn't! I mean, we fell through a TV!...Actually, uh...what is going on here?" Yosuke said while he and everyone looked at the strange place they have landed in.

"So…uh…we're still alive…Right?" Chie asked.

"Are you guys okay?" Yu asked with worry.

"Aside from the fact that we landed into a strange place, yeah I'm okay." Rizuki said.

"Yeah, I'm fine too." Labrys said.

"I think my butt's cracked now..." Yosuke said.

"Of course it is!"

Yosuke looked around him again, and this time he seems to notice something.

"Whoa."

"Wh-What now!? Did you wet your pants!?"

"No, stupid! Look around!"

Then the group do as Yosuke said and they were surprised that they were in the place like a TV studio and the floor have yellow lines like a crime scene. It was a bizarre sight.

"This is…a studio? All this fog...Or is it smoke?" Chie asked.

"Well, for certain I felt this fog is different than the normal fog." Labrys said.

"You right, I can't explain it but this fog doesn't seem normal." Rizuki said.

"There's no place like this in Inaba, is there...?" Chie asked again.

"Hell no...But man...this place sure is huge..." Yosuke said.

"What're we gonna do…?"

"Let's go home." Yu said.

"G-Good plan! Look, we need to get home and-! H-Huh...? Wait a minute...Which way did we come in from? I don't see a way in...or out!" Chie said.

The group look around again and Chie right, they didn't see the door exist or something like that.

"What? That can't be right! H-How could that be!?"

"Do you think the exit is up there? Because we all fell after we go inside the TV." Rizuki said.

"Rizuki! It's not the time to joke around!" Labrys said.

"I'm just saying the possibility! Do you have a better idea then, anyone?"

"I don't know! Don't ask me! I can't take this anymore! I wanna go home!" Chie said.

"Okay...so how!?" Yosuke said.

"Let's calm down first, everyone." Yu said.

After Yu said that, everyone looked at him and realized that he was right. Because they were so panicked, they can't think about the situation with clear head and let their emotion take control of themselves for a moment.

"Y-You're right. Okay ... okay. Let's calm down and think about this." Yosuke said.

Collectively, they took deep breaths and let them out slowly, they did that multiple times until they looked relatively calm and their mind cleared from panic.

"Alright, so we need to find a way out." Yu said again, still eerily calm.

"Is there really a way outta here...?" Yosuke said as he looked around.

"We got in...so we must be able to get out somehow."

"That's true, but..."

"If there's no exit, we're trapped, so let's cross our fingers and look around."

Everyone agreed on that notion.

Then they decided to move and look for an exit, one by one they moved on except Rizuki who decided to walk behind them. Labrys noticed his movement, so she decided to walk behind her seniors as well and walk beside Rizuki discreetly.

She also noticed that he seems to be thinking about something, from his expression.

"What's wrong?" Labrys asked, whispering so that no one else hears their conversation.

"This place is weird and bizarre," Rizuki gestured around to his surroundings. "It gives me the creeps, and it makes me feel uneasy, like I've just walked into a nest of some sorts."

"A nest?" Labrys' crimson eyes widened. "Don't tell me, this is place _has_ Shadows?"

"I hope I'm wrong," Rizuki shrugged. "…but it's possible."

"What're we gonna do if _they_ come out?"Labrys gulps inaudibly. "We can't fight them."

"Like I said, it's just a possibility…" Rizuki eyed the fog around them, trying to spot anything that seems to be out of place, but there's none. "Let's just see what happens next, and wish that we don't run into any of them unprepared."

"Wait, and hope, huh…"

"Yeah."

Rizuki and Labrys increase their pace because they don't want to be separated with the others, they catched up in time as the group blindly walked and arrived in the front of a building that looks like an apartment.

"What is this place…? It feels kinda different from where we were before…" Chie muttered.

"It looks like we're in some kinda building, but..."Yosuke shook his head. "Damn, this fog's so thick, I can hardly see anything in front of us."

"Are you sure we're not wandering farther away?"

"I can't be positive, but we've gotta trust our instinct a little."

"I know, but..." Chie hesitated.

"I understand what you feel Chie-senpai, but Yosuke-senpai's right. We just have to move onward." Labrys said. "Otherwise, we're just sitting ducks here."

"… you're right."

So the group continue onwards until they came across a room. The room itself looks vaguely different than the place earlier, but the atmosphere is really worse than before.

"Hey, is it me or is the fog lighter here?"

"Yeah, you right. I can see better than before." Rizuki said.

"Can anyone check the cellphone? I kinda forget to bring mine." Labrys said.

The group just realized after Labrys said that, they can use their cellphones and maybe someone else can get them out of this place. Yosuke checked his cellphone… and their small hope is immediately crushed, although they have anticipated it.

"No service, what a surprise…" Yosuke sighed.

"There goes our hope…" Rizuki said.

Before anyone can say anything to add to their pile of misfortune, Chie suddenly shouts.

"Huh? What the…!?"

They looked around the room. And as they can see, there's no other way for them to continue on their way to find an exit from this mysterious place.

 **(Play Persona 4 OST- Who's There?)**

"It's a dead end! There's no exit!"

"It keeps getting creepier and creepier the further we go... it's so bizarre…" Yosuke said, shaking his head with a sigh. "… what an adventure…"

"More like a bizarre adventure, am I right, guys?"

Rizuki attempted to inject some humor into the situation they were in, to add some levity to the complicated circumstances they have gotten themselves into. Of course, his attempt was met with complete and utter silence from everyone…

"Rizuki, I told you this is not the time to joke around."

"… yeah, I'm sorry, Labrys…"

And all of a suddenly, Yosuke feels like the nature was calling him forth.

"Oh my god! Aargh! I can't hold it any longer...My bladder's gonna explode...!"

To go further beyond on the 'call of the nature', Yosuke went to the corner of the room and began unzipping his pants with haste.

"Yosuke?! What the hell are you doing!?" Chie shrieked.

"You know! Before I piss my pants! Gotta let it out, gotta let it out!"

"In front of girls?" Labrys' voice was shock and disgust. "You're the worst Yosuke-senpai!"

"You can't control your natural urges!" Yosuke tried to defend himself. "I can't help it!"

"You're going here!? Oh, you have got to be kidding...Hey, Narukami stop him!"

"Eh? Why?" Yu was just blankly looked at Chie.

Yosuke was about to let it out, but he can't do it if all his friends were looking at him.

"T—Turn around! I can't go if everyone's watching!" Yosuke said but his friends completely ignored him.

"Aaaaargh...I can't do it! It's all your fault if my bladder bursts!"

"Like I care..."

Then Yosuke zipped his pants.

"Anyways...what's with this room? Check out these posters. Their faces are all cut out... Someone must really hate this person..." Chie said.

Like she said, there's so many poster in the room and when they think about it this room itself looks so strange, then Yosuke saw a chair and a rope hanging nearby but from the position they were placed, it looks like a place for someone's suicide.

"Dude…this chair and rope… That kind of arrangement is never good… It's tied in a noose... Is this a scarf?"

Chie decided that she had enough.

"C'mon, guys... Let's just go back to where we came from and look somewhere else for an exit..." she said, already heading to the door.

Before that, Yosuke looked at the poster again.

"Hey…I think I've seen those posters before…" He muttered.

"Really?" Rizuki raised an eyebrow.

"Who CARES!?" Chie shouted impatiently. "Let's go already! I'm sick of this place!"

Before they can go, they heard some footsteps outside the door.

"Hey, guys, did you hear that?"

"Yeah, I heard that."

The footsteps were getting closer and closer, they prepare themselves for what would come especially Rizuki and Labrys. As the door opened, there is something like a stuffed animal wearing red and white jumpsuite-like clothing and it also have a color blue looking at them.

"What is that? A monkey…no, a bear?"

"Is it a beast?" Yu asked

"No wait, you really think that's a beast?" Yosuke said.

"That thing is like a mascot to me." Rizuki said.

"Wh-Who are you guys?" The bear-thing asked.

"It talked!" Chie said, she and everyone except Yu is surprised.

Then Yu approach the bear-thing nonchalantly.

"I'm Yu Narukami." Yu said offering the handshake.

"H-How do you do." The bear-thing said and returned the gesture,

But then it shivered, as if reminded by something.

"You shouldn't be here it's not safe! The Shadows…You should leave bear-fore the Shadows come here!" The bear-thing said in panic.

"Shadows?" Yosuke said. He, Yu and Chie were confused about what the bear mean.

But, to Rizuki and Labrys it was not confusion. Both of them tensed as soon as the word 'Shadows' came out. The worst possibility that Rizuki was worried about finally came true, just his luck.

"It's dangerous to go outside, take this."

Then the bear-thing pull out a grey-tinted glasses and giving it to Yu, who accepted it.

"Put this on and get yourselves home."

"Hold on, can I ask? Since when Shadows were here and how do you know?" Rizuki asked.

Considering the possibilities and consequences, he probably can't come to this place again, but that doesn't mean he can't get the information that he searched for six months ago now. He has to get the information about Shadows as much as he possibly can.

"Man, why did you ask that?" Yosuke said with sweetdrop, confused as to why Rizuki asked such question.

He was ignored as the bear-thing answered Rizuki's inquiry.

"I don't know, but I know because I live here. Soon they'll get here because something upset them. That's why you guys have to go home."

"Did something upset them?" Labrys asked.

"I don't know because this has never happened before. Like I said, you guys should go home now. It's too dangerous if you all stay here any longer."

"Actually, we'd love to go home, but we don't know how okay." Chie said

"Guess it can't be helped! I'll show you the way then." The bear-thing said while Yu put the glasses on.

After Yu wore the glasses from the bear-thing, he can somehow see things clearly like the fog doesn't even exist. That was weird. But he has no time to ask why, as black mud-like creatures crashed through the window all of a sudden.

"Th—they're here!" the bear-thing said and it run as fast as it can, leaving the group behimd.

"What the hell is that?" Yosuke reeled back.

"H-Hey, you said you want to show us the way! Don't leave us behind!" Chie Shouted.

Meanwhile, the other two, the only ones that know what was going on here, were eyeing the weird creature warily.

 _So that really_ _is the Shadow!_ Rizuki and Labrys thought.

The group saw that creature stir and began to run for their lives. After they exited the building that creature transformed into floating orbs with lips and large tongues, and the group didn't stop running until they were all surrounded.

They to find a way to escape but it's impossible with those creatures all around them, and unfortunately one of that Shadows licked Chie, who then began to pass out.

"Chie!" Yosuke said as he caught her body.

"Are you alright!?" Yu said.

Labrys checked Chie and fortunately she's fine, but the big problem remains. They are still surrounded. There was no way out of this. They cannot escape. The only way to survive is to defeat them—but Rizuki and Labrys knew too well that this situation is beyond their capabilities. They can't defeat those Shadows.

As for Yu, he suddenly closes his eyes, for some unknown reason.

"W-We're done for…" Yosuke said.

"We're completely surrounded." Rizuki said, stating the obvious.

"Is there any other way to escape?" Labrys asked to no one in particular.

The Shadows began to attack them, and Rizuki and Labrys automatically put themselves before their friends. It doesn't matter if they were powerless to stop them. It doesn't matter if they don't have the power necessary to combat those abominations.

They aren't going to let anyone fall victim to the Shadows, even if they have to forfeit their lives. Not again. The tragedy in the past would not repeat before their eyes. They are ready to accept the sweet embrace of death, both closing their eyes for the inevitable blow, only to—

Still closing his eyes, Yu heard a strange voice in his head.

 **(Play Persona 4 OST- Awakening)**

" **I am thou...** "

Then, as if gained a sudden epiphany, Yu opened his eyes.

" **Thou art I...** "

The Shadows stopped themselves before they can attack.

Yosuke, Rizuki and Labrys noticed that the Shadows has stopped all of a sudden. Then suddenly there's a card spinning around in the front of Yu, that card has the blue energy surrounding it. Meanwhile there was a strange expression on Yu's face, as if in a trance.

"Wh…what's that?" Yosuke said.

Yosuke had no idea what's going on now. However…

"Rizuki…is that…"

Labrys widens her eyes.

"Yeah…there's no mistaking it."

Rizuki grimly nodded.

" **The time has come!** "

Yu watches the card spinning around in front of him have a picture of a jester laughing very close to a cliff, accompanied with a dog at his heels with number 0 at the bottom of card and somehow he knows that he has to grab that card. He reached out with his hand—

" **Open thine eyes, and call forth what is within!** "

Then Yu have a vision from before like the old man with long nose and the woman besides the old man, then the news about the person who found the dead body, then his dream that vision kept repeating until he saw a young woman who he meet before wearing the blue cap.

What those visions mean? He has no idea, and honestly, those things doesn't matter now. What matters is now he knows what to do now, to escape from the crossing fate.

"Per…"

The blue light glow brightly.

"…so…"

The card who glow blue brightly now like burning with blue flame.

"…NA!"

Yu crushed that card in his hand, shattered it into million pieces of shards.

 **(Play Persona 4 Golden OST- Time to Make History)**

Then Yu bathe in bluish-white light. He started screaming and the blue light from his body emanates forward and above, nearly blinding Yosuke, Rizuki and Labrys. Power filled his entire being, bringing a whole new sensation to him like a rush of adrenaline.

As the light fades away, he smiles widely. Standing above him, was a towering being. That humanoid being was wearing a black coat and a full-face mask with the golden eyes and carrying a weapon that looks like a sword.

The Shadows began to attack, but that being kicked the Shadows known as **Lying Hablerie**. The other Shadows who saw that began their attack by eating the head being while the other bite another part of the being body. The being felt pain, that somehow Yu felt as well.

"Damn you!" Yu shouted.

With his willpower alone, he orders that being to get the Shadows off its body and throw it away. He commanded it as easily as he moved his own body, as if that being was a part of himself. He mused at the possibilities, but he digress. He has to focus on the fight for now.

From behind that Shadow began to attack the being, but it impaled its sword to that Shadow. The other one began to attack again, thinking that it would get a cheap shot. Unfortunately for the Shadow, the being throw the Shadow in its sword to the one that wants to attack.

With one Shadow perished, only one Shadow left to defeat.

" **Izanagi… ZIO!** "

Yes, the being was called Izanagi. Yu knows this without anyone telling him.

Then lightning came from nowhere and destroying the last of the Shadows…or so they thought. The huge amount of Shadows came out from the apartment-like building, even from the ground. They were all facing Izanagi and seem to be eager to rip him into shreds, but Izanagi didn't even seem to care about the Shadows's overwhelming numbers.

Then he released the electricity attack, making sure not to hit Yosuke, Chie, Rizuki and Labrys with it. One by one the Shadows perished by that attack, but the other Shadows went to the sky and gathered to make a gigantic black sphere. Then the group of Shadows fly at the sky then go back down where Yu, Yosuke, Chie (who unconscious), Rizuki and Labrys were at.

The group sans Yu just shouted in fear because they can't fight or defend themselves.

Yu just smile, then have Izanagi slashed several Shadows. The Shadows didn't stop in their tracks and were still after Izanagi, but Izanagi can dodge its assault while countering the attack. Then Izanagi flew, slashing rapidly at the Shadows that dares come near them.

After Izanagi completely moved in complete circle, Yosuke, Rizuki and Labrys stood in awe of Izanagi's power. This was outrageous, outlandish, yet they cannot deny the reality in front of their eyes…

Then Izanagi flew higher and the Shadows went after it. When Izanagi was high enough and see the Shadows are still trying to attack him, Izanagi created a hundred white spheres of energy. Izanagi brought its sword down, and like a rain, those white spheres of energy crashed onto the Shadows, completely annihilated them.

As there were no Shadows around anymore, Izanagi began to vanish from sight.

"A—Awesome..." Yosuke said.

 _So, that is… the power of Persona._

Labrys and Rizuki was thinking of the same thing as their shock of seeing a display of such tremendous power wears off.

"Persona… This… This is my power."

Yu said as he looked at his friends with smile. Rizuki and Labrys looked at Yu, who now has the same power as their boss Mitsuru and her friends, Labrys smiled in return while Rizuki gave their savior a thumbs up. After they sure they were safe Yosuke woke Chie up.

"Chie! Chie, hey hang in there!"

Chie open her eyes slowly.

"Thank goodness, you're finally awake." Labrys said.

"Are you okay?" Yu asked.

Then Chie slowly stand up.

"Where are the monsters?" Chie asked.

"They are… long gone." Rizuki said.

"And he slaughtered all of them." Yosuke said while pointing Yu.

"Wha… For real?!"

"Yeah, he right. That's a good fight Narukami." Rizuki said, patting Yu on the shoulder.

"Rizuki's right, that's amazing Narukami-senpai." Labrys added, nodding in agreement.

Rizuki and Labrys thought that they should keep the information for now. They have to tell Yu about Personas and Shadows, eventually… but not now.

"And damn that was cool. Didn't you call that thing a 'Persona'?" Yosuke said.

"I don't get it myself, but…"Yu shrugged.

"Screw that, let's just leave this place before more of those weird creatures show up." Chie cut them off. "Who knows when they would show up again.."

"Huh? Man, I'd love to, but…" Yosuke shook his head.

"Yeah, how?" Yu added.

"Did you forget that supposed the bear-thing want to show us exit before it run away." Rizuki said.

"Yeah, now I remember. If I met that bear again I will smash it with my kung fu moves." Chie said as she practiced some martial arts move on thin air.

"At least, wait till it show us the exit way Chie-senpai." Labrys said.

* * *

Then the group came back to where they came to this place and they saw the bear-thing crawling in the fear, much to the group's surprise and relief that they found it here. When the group approached it, the bear-thing look genuinely surprised.

"Huh?! Y-You guys look totally fine."

"Found ya at last! And what you supposed to mean?! You think we're all dead!?" Chie said.

"I-I didn't think that!"

"You seem familiar enough with the area and all." Yosuke said, gesturing around him.

"More importantly, what'd you do about the Shadows?" the bear-thing asked.

"Shadows? You mean those monsters?" Chie asked back.

"Yep." The bear-thing nodded its portly head.

"Don't tell me…" Yosuke said, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Were they your doing?" Yu stared at the bear-thing flatly.

"Were they your minions?" Rizuki added.

"Are you saying that you sacrificed us to them?!" Labrys said.

The bear-thing suddenly become angry.

"Don't be a dummy bear! It's not my fault. Someone's been throwing people in here. It's a big headache you know!"

"Huh? Throwing people in? What're you talking about?" Yosuke said.

"I don't know who's doing it! I just want them to think first before they do something like that, because of that the Shadows become upset. That's why I told you to go home!"

"So basically, what it comes down to is…" Yosuke snapped his fingers. "You want us to get outta here, right? Well, so do we! We just don't know how, dammit!"

"Urrrrgh! That's why I'm saying I'll let you out!" The bear-thing was still pissed off.

"Like I keep saying, we don't know where the frickin 'exit- Wait ... What?"

Then the bear-thing tapped its foot, after that a pile of three old TVs showed up.

"What the hell!?" Yosuke said with surprise.

"Wh—Where did those TVs come from!?" Chie said.

"Okay, now go, go, get outta here! I'm a busy bear." The bear-thing said while pushing the five people into the TV.

"What's going on now!? Whoa! Hey, what're you doing!?"

"S-Stop pushing!" Yosuke said.

After the bear-thing pushed them, the group saw the familiar portal like before. Without realizing exactly when they arrived, the group came back at Junes, TV section… as if nothing happened.

"Ow!" Everyone said in unison.

"That damn bear!"

"We're back!" Yu said.

"Really!" Rizuki said while he and everyone looked around.

"We did it! We made it back!" Labrys said as she hugged Rizuki.

"Thank God!" Yosuke said.

"It's great to be alive!" Chie said while she and Yosuke hugged each other.

After few second Chie noticed that Yosuke was hugging her, so audaciously, so she kicked Yosuke's belly with her knee, making him fall on his butt.

"How dare you take advantage of the situation?!" Chie said.

"Ouch… harsh." Rizuki said.

" **Attention, shoppers. Our daily limited-time sale will now begin at the side dish area on the first floor. Why not try the delicious, fresh produce Junes picked for you this morning as your side dish for dinner tonight? All ages are invited to take advantage of this incredible bargain!** " They heard a store announcer speaking.

"Crap, it's already that late!?" Yosuke cursed.

"Looks like we were in there for quite a while..." Yu nodded.

Yu then saw the poster and he swore he remembers seeing that poster somewhere. Yosuke also looked at the poster and he remembers it.

"That's right...Now I remember where I saw that poster before...Look over there! That's the poster we saw!"

"What's up now?" Chie said, looking at the poster.

"Hey, you're right. They're the same. I couldn't tell before without the face, but it was Misuzu Hiragi. She's been all over the news lately. Something about...her husband having an affair with that announcer lady who died the other day."

"Hey, so does that mean ...? That weird room we saw ... Could it be related to that Yamano lady's death ...? Now that I think about it ... there is no creepy noose hanging from the ceiling ... Yeah, stop! No more! We gotta stop talking about this. I'm gonna wipe what happened today from my brain. I don't think my poor heart can take it anymore… and my bladders." Yosuke said.

"I'm feeling a chill too...Let's go home...I wanna lie down and rest." Chie said.

Then they go to their respective home except Yosuke, who went to the bathroom. However, before he leaves, Rizuki took his time to look at the TV again with suspicious glare.

Unbeknownst to him, Labrys noticed his focused look and sighs in concern.

* * *

 **(Dojima Residence)**

"I'm home."

After Yu enter the house, he saw Dojima and Nanako watching the TV while waiting for the noodles cup to be ready to be eaten.

"Hey, welcome home." Dojima greeted.

Then Yu sit and he feel sluggish after coming back from the unknown place.

"Uh-Hmm...Well, I doubt you'd know...But have you heard anything about a student named Saki Konishi?" Dojima asked, starting the conversation.

"She wasn't at school today." Yu said.

"Oh. I see ... To be honest ... we got a call from her family. She's disappeared. We've got people looking for her, but she hasn't been found yet ..." Dojima sighs. "Work just keeps piling up ..."

Then they watch the news together.

"And now, more on the case still casting a shadow over the foggy town of Inaba. Not long ago, television announcer Mayumi Yamano was found dead in the small town. Up until now, her whereabouts prior to her death had been unknown. But the police investigation has found that she had been staying in the region's famous Amagi Inn." The announcer said.

 _The Amagi Inn…that's the inn Yukiko's family runs…_

"She had apparently been staying there alone. Perhaps she was taking a vacation to recover from her ordeal...?" The announcer asked.

"Oh yes, the Amagi Inn! Their hot springs are first-rate. The manager's teenage daughter works there, and it's rumored that she'll take over the inn this spring. If that happens, she'll be one of the youngest managers on record! I should book another trip there!" The commentator said.

"Uhh...I-I see...Moving along, it's time for the weather report. The rain has begun to subside. From now until morning, heavy fog warnings will be in effect in the Inaba region. Visibility will be severely reduced, so please be careful if you plan on driving in the area..." the announcer said.

The news continues. Just before the announcer was found dead, she was apparently staying at the Amagi Inn, run by Yukiko's family...And it seems the whereabouts of Saki Konishi, who discovered the body, are unknown...

"Is the ramen ready now?"

"Give it some more time."

Then Yu sneezed and he feel a slight chill too.

"Are you sick? You're probably still adjusting to the new environment. Nanako, could you get him some cold medicine? You should get to bed after you take it." Dojima said while Nanako take a medicine.

After that, Yu decided to get to bed early to rest after today's happening.

* * *

 **(Yukimura Residence)**

 **(Play Doki Doki Literature Club OST— My Feelings)**

Rizuki was sitting in the living room, he could still hear the raining outside and soon it would be midnight, so he turned the TV off. Then he noticed that his door was open, and on the doorway, Labrys stood there with her hands on her hips.

She approached him and asks him bluntly,

"What's wrong Rizuki?"

Rizuki was taken aback with that question, so he replies without thinking.

"Nothing."

He didn't really mean that.

"Please…don't lie to me." Labrys frowns a bit. "I know something was bothering you after we got out of that place."

Labrys took the liberty of sitting beside him before he could say anything.

"… ah, it looks like I can't hide it from you."

Rizuki did the only thing he can do now, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"Well, we've been together for so long, you know… so I, as a matter of fact, uh…"

Labrys trailed off, feeling a bit too embarrassed to continue talking, so Rizuki fills the conversation for both of them.

"… how did you find out?"

"Simple, you had this look on you… like this." Labrys then emulated a serious expression, frowning and glaring at the same time. "… you did this all of the time, so you can't really hide anything from me. I knew your habits and tendency, Rizuki."

"I see, maybe you're my soulmate after all."

He meant that as a joke that should be brushed off as he looked at the TV, and as a result, he missed the deep red shade on Labrys' face. Not noticing that the girl was practically fidgeting on their seat, he then adds,

"And yeah… you're right, something was bothering me. I just want to check the Midnight Channel to make sure, just in case." Rizuki said.

 **(Play Doki Doki Literature Club! OST - Play With Me (Yuri) (Variant)**

And then the TV turn on itself, they saw the image of the girl from last night but now the image seem clearly. They were shocked that they saw their senior, Saki Konishi herself, on the Midnight Channel. She looked like she was running and shouting, calling for someone to help her, she looked like in pain… as if something attacked her and injured her.

Then the screen turns off abruptly. It fills both Rizuki and Labrys with undeniable dread. They have a bad feeling about this. Granted, they still don't know about how the Midnight Channel works, but they can't shake off the feeling that this was a sign that a horrible thing would come to pass… towards Saki Konishi. It almost feels like a premonition.

They were so shocked and terrified by that they didn't say or do anything for a good few minutes. Only then Labrys breaks the silence between them.

"Rizuki…is that…"

"There's no mistaking it, that's Saki-senpai."

"But…this is just a prank right?"

"I highly doubt it Labrys. It's probably legit." Rizuki shook his head. "Few days ago, I heard that someone was so excited after watching Midnight Channel… it shows that his destined partner is Mayumi Yamano. And look now… what happened to Miss Mayumi?"

Mayumi Yamano is dead. The one that showed in the news days before was her. Her body was found near the school, that is why the school ordered the students to stay put until the body has been secured by the police.

The circumstances surrounding her death was unknown to public due to unknown reasons, and that fact alone is really bizarre on itself. But, as Rizuki said before, Mayumi Yamano appeared in the Midnight Channel, and then, shortly after… she was found dead.

"Wait…don't tell me that someone who appear from Midnight Channel is…dead."

"I hope I'm wrong. But remember what the bear-thing about someone throwing people at that place and making the Shadows upset?"

"Maybe we should contact Mitsuru-san now."

"Don't, Labrys." Rizuki shook his head. "At least not now."

"But…we finally found the Shadows nest, so…" Labrys didn't understand. "… what are we waiting for? We should contact her and the organization will take care of the rest."

 **(Stop Music)**

"I know! But even if we tell them there's no guarantee that they would immediately come. We have to keep it secret for now!" Rizuki shouted at Labrys.

Then he realizes his mistake.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to shout at you."

Labrys shook her head.

"No…it's fine."

Rizuki sighed.

"Tomorrow I'm gonna investigate it…so I wouldn't come to school."

"Then I'm coming too."

"No Labrys, you should go to school."

"But…"

"No. If we go and skip the school together we could become the suspect. And, should anything happen to me, you should contact the boss."

Labrys looks down, staring at the floor for a few seconds before she looks back at Rizuki.

"Alright, then… you promise me…you have to return… ALIVE!"

So it's the usual for both of them, then.

"Okay…I promise." Rizuki nodded.

Labrys stares at Rizuki. He felt that her stare was more intense than usual.

"Pinky Promise." Labrys said as she raised her pinky finger, which surprises Rizuki.

If Labrys want him to make pinky promise then Labrys must be really serious about it. Normally, if he breaks his promise to her, she would just lecture him. But if he breaks his pinky promise to her not only she would be angry at him, but beating up him would never be enough to make up for that.

To make up for that, like the song of pinky promise, he should eat ten thousand needles to be forgiven. To her pinky promise, it's like an oath that he must fulfill no matter whatever it takes. Until now, he never once breaks their pinky promise, much to his relief.

"Alright, Pinky Promise." Rizuki said.

Their pinkies were entwined for few seconds longer than they should be. Rizuki waited for Labrys to let go of his pinky, but Labrys wants their bonding session to be longer. They stayed like this for a while, bent towards each other, with their foreheads almost touching. It was a strangely peaceful moment for both of them, but both of them secretly enjoy it.

"Good night, Rizuki."

Although, just like people said, some good things never last.

After that they go to their respective room.

But unknown to Rizuki, even if he did the pinky promise with her, Labrys is still worried about him. Even before they work at Shadow Operative, they were always together. He always stays with her until now, but now she felt the bad feeling that something might happen to him tomorrow.

She hopes that her feeling was wrong. Maybe she was just paranoid.

* * *

 **(Velvet Room)**

Yu open his eyes and he looked the old man named Igor and the woman named Margaret from before.

"Welcome to the Velvet room. Do not be alarmed. You are fast asleep in the real world...I have summoned you within your dreams." Igor said.

 _Well, it seems I've been summoned to the Velvet room again._ Yu thought.

"And so we meet again." Igor said.

"Yeah, we meet again." Yu said.

"This is a space that only those who have, in one way or another, entered into a contract may enter. In your daily life, you subconsciously heard the call to awaken, and you chose to follow the destiny of your inner voice...thereby enacting your glorious awakening to your power." Margaret said.

"Hold on to this..." Igor said while the blue key in top of table.

"From this night forth, you are our guest in this Velvet Room. Your destiny will require you to hone your power, and for that, you will inevitably require our help. There is but one price for this assistance: You must abide by your contract and assume responsibility for all decisions you may make." Igor said.

"I don't get it." Yu said.

"…That's fine, for now. And your Persona is a Wild Card."

"Wild Card?"

"It is unique unto itself. Just like the number zero, it holds an infinite number of possibilities. " Margaret said.

"I wonder where your newly awoken powers with the Wild Card will take you. I believe I shall accompany you on this journey, until then…farewell." Igor said.

Yu vision become blury until he don't see Igor, Margaret or the Velvet Room anymore.

* * *

 **April 15, 2011**

In the morning, Rizuki had prepared himself to investigate more information. He disguised himself almost perfectly so nobody in the town recognizes him, today was raining as well but that's not gonna stop him, he felt bad for Labrys because last night, but…

But, it's the best he can do to keep her away from danger.

He heard the sirene and followed it. He looked at some people with the police guarding the place so people didn't disturb the officer. He looked at the telephone pole, and immediately regret it. His eyes slowly widen and he feels like vomiting his breakfast to the ground.

Another dead body has been found it, and the identity of that body is… Saki Konishi, his senior. He waits until the people left the crime scene, after there was nobody around he began to search the entire town for the piece of information he seeks for.

He was still searching for the clue, but no luck. Typical of him. Now he was at the gas station and it was weird that not many people were in the shopping district, normally there would be some people walking by themselves or housewives who gossips around. Now he feels like in a ghost town, as he thought about what he learned from yesterday's event.

 _So…I was right, I wonder how Yosuke take it. But throwing people inside the TV? How that's possible, normal people can't do that and the only person I can think who can do that is Narukami and not only that he also the Persona-user except…_

"…the culprit might have the Persona ability and use it to throwing people inside the TV!"

It was a mistake saying that sentence out loud, since something or someone hits Rizuki's head from behind, so hard that he instantly falls unconscious.

"Sorry but I can't let you interrupt the show that I finally can enjoy. But, in return I will let you join the show that I am watching now." The person who hit Rizuki said. That figure then brought Rizuki's body to somewhere else.

* * *

 **(Yasogami High - Gymnasium)**

At the same time all of the students gathered at gymnasium for some reason, and all of them hoped that this would not take too long.

"Where's Yukiko and Rizuki?" Yu asked.

"I don't about Rizuki, it's strange for him to not attend the school maybe I will ask Labrys later. Yukiko said she'd be here after lunch...I wonder why they're holding a school assembly all of a sudden." Chie said and she looked at Yosuke who was deadly silent.

He did not even say a single word since this morning.

"Hey, what's wrong, Yosuke?"

"Oh, it's nothing..." Yosuke uncharacterically shook his head, solemnly.

Then the female teacher named Sofue began to speak in the auditorium.

"Everyone, please settle down. The school assembly is about to begin. First, the Principal has something to say."

"I…regret to say that I have a terrible announcement for all of you. One of our third-year students, Ms. Saki Konishi of Class 3...has passed away."

"Passed away...!?"

"…."

"Ms. Konishi was found deceased early this morning...The reasons behind her passing are currently under investigation by the police. If they ask you for your cooperation, I urge you, as students of this school, to provide only the facts. All right, please quiet down...I have been assured by the faculty that there's been no evidence that bullying was involved in the incident. So mind what you say, not only to the police but to anyone who asks..."

"Found dead...? How could this happen...?"

"…."

The principal's address continues…after that Yu and Chie walking together through the school hall and they heard two female student gossiping about Saki.

"She died the same way as that announcer, right? That's so creepy…"

"Well, last time, it was from an antenna, but this time she was hanging from a telephone pole. It's gotta be a serial murder case..."

"Someone said the cause of death was some unknown poison."

"Unknown...? C'mon, this isn't some sci-fi drama. Oh, by the way, did you hear? Someone saw a girl that looked like Saki on that Midnight Channel thingie. They said she totally looked like she was in pain. Isn't that scary?"

"Haha, sounds like someone had a nightmare. The media's been broadcasting their interviews with her nonstop, so maybe they just had Saki on the brain." Then the two female student leave the school.

"Sheesh, it's easy to toss around theories if you're not personally involved..." Chie said slight angry at the two female student from before.

Then Yosuke came and approach Yu and Chie.

"Hey…Did you guys check on TV last night?" Yosuke said.

"Yosuke! Not you too!"

"Just listen for a sec! Something kept bothering me, so...I watched it again, and..."

 **(Play Persona 4 OST- Deduction)**

"I think the girl on the screen...was Saki-senpai. There's no mistaking it. Senpai looked like...she was writhing in pain. And then, she disappeared from the screen." Yosuke said.

"What…?"

"You heard Senpai's body was found in a similar situation as that announcer's, right? Well, remember that guy you told us about? How he was all excited that his soulmate was the announcer? Maybe...Just maybe, but Ms. Yamano might've been on that Midnight Channel before she died, too."

"You don't think…" Chie said.

"You mean anyone who gets shown on that program dies?" Yu said.

"I can't say for sure. But something tells me...I just can't dismiss it as coincidence. Plus, remember what that bear thing said? How that place was dangerous, and we should leave before the fog clears? It also said that someone's been throwing people in there. And remember how Misuzu Hiiragi's posters were inside the TV?"

"So the world inside the TV is somehow related to these cases?" Yu asked.

"What if Saki-senpai and went to that world?!" Yosuke said.

Yu and Chie were surprised by Yosuke deduction.

"Yosuke, don't tell me…" Chie said.

* * *

Few moments later…

Alas, what Chie truly feared would happen has now became reality, they now are in Junes, TV section… and Yosuke was planning to go to the TV world again.

"Seriously, don't do this!"

"We've already escaped once. And we might run into that bear again if we use the same entrance." Yosuke said, as he held the rope that wrapped around his belly.

"But, you don't know that for sure! Let's discuss it with Rizuki and Labrys too!"

"Are you stupid!? We can't involve them for something dangerous like this!"

"You know that's dangerous and you still want to go?! I suggest that we should the police handle this and—"

"You think we can rely on the police!? They haven't made any progress on the announcer's case. Besides, even if we told them about the world inside the TV, there's no way they're gonna believe us! If I'm completely off-base with this, that's fine. It's just...I need to know why Senpai had to die like this."

"Yosuke…"

"Fine. I'll go with you." Yu said.

"What?!"

"For real? You'll be a huge help on the other side." Yosuke said.

Yu begin wrapped the rope around his belly too.

"Don't worry, I'm not going in without a plan. Chie, I'm leaving you in charge of this."

"Huh? What's that? A rope...?"

"We'll go in with this tied to me and Narukami, so I want you to hold on to this and wait here."

"Wh-What? Then, this is a lifeline? C'mon, wait a sec..."

"Alright...Let's go. There's no use wasting any more time. Chie, whatever you do, don't let go of the rope!"

"Yeah!" Yu said and he waring the glasses.

"H-Hey! I said wait!" Chie said but the two boys already go inside the TV.

Chie tried to feel the roped still tied to something, she also try to pull that roped but suddenly the rope is broke. She was mortified, as she had no idea what to do now.

"See…? I knew this wasn't work…Now what…?"

* * *

 **(With Labrys)**

After she heard the principal about Saki Konishi, she started to search for Rizuki. The thing that he told her last night is really happening. She tried to contact him several times, but until now he hasn't answered it. She wants to tell her seniors about Rizuki, but she can't involve any civilians to this matter. Although it might be different in Yu's case…

 _C'mon…where are you, Rizuki!?_

She searched the entire town while trying to contact him over and over, so far no progress until she remember something. Something that rouses the last bit of hope inside her.

"Oh duh…I forgot I can find him through GPS." Labrys said.

She forgot sometimes Rizuki can be airhead, even he silent his cellphone he always forgets to turn off the GPS in his. Labrys look at her GPS and saw the signal in the gas station, then she went to that place…

But her hopes was crushed, replaced with sudden despair. And the uneasy feeling that came over her last night has become true, what displayed on Labrys' GPS screen was indeed Rizuki's signal.

Well, his cellphone signal. She saw Rizuki's cellphone lying down near the gas station, with nobody nearby in sight. Not even the ever-friendly Attendant was there, and most importantly, Rizuki was not there.

 _No…_

She then picked up that cellphone, putting it in her chest while tender tears runs down her cheeks. She can't even think straight right now. So she does what she could in this kind of situation.

Instead of calling her boss, she must find her seniors right away.

* * *

 **(TV World)**

After Yu and Yosuke entered the TV world, they meet again with the bear-thing and now was accusing Yu and Yosuke as the culprit who throwing people inside the TV. Of course Yosuke feels offended, they were accusing each other until Yosuke, in his impatience, pulled out the bear head and found out that the bear is empty inside, to his horror.

Yu calmly gave the bear its head back and the bear want them to promise to find the real culprit or it won't allow them to go back.

Yosuke said he didn't need the bear's help because he has the lifeline until he saw the rope is cut off. But, Yu will help the bear and with no other choice, Yosuke decided that he will help as well. Yosuke asked the bear who introduced himself as Teddie.

And Teddie gave Yosuke the orange glasses and now they were in the shopping district… or at least something that looks like it.

When the group started the investigation they were suddenly attacked by the Shadow **Hablerie,** but Yu summoned his Persona to defeat that Shadow. After the battle, Teddie, who admired Yu's power, began calling Yu 'Sensei'. The group is now inside the Konishi Liquor Store, the place that sell liquors and Saki Konishi's living place.

When they enter they heard the voice.

" **Saki, how many times do I have to tell you!?** " the voice sound yelling at someone.

"I-Is this...Senpai's dad?" Yosuke said.

" **You know what the neighbors say about you, right!? Aren't you ashamed of yourself? You're the eldest daughter of a family who's owned this store for generations! Is it the money? Or did you meet some guy there? Just tell me why you have to work THERE, of all places!** "

"I...I can't believe this. She seemed like she had fun at work. She never said anything like this to me... You're telling me THIS was how Senpai really saw things!?" Yosuke said then he saw something in the table.

"These photos…Hey…is this…? It's the photo we took the other day with the other part-timers at Junes. Wh—Why is it cut up like this?"

Yu saw the scrap of the photo shows Saki Konishi smiling. Yosuke is standing next to her...

 **(Play Persona 4 OST- Border of Insanity)**

" **I never had the chance to say it...** " they heard familiar voice.

"Is that Senpai's voice!?"

" **I always wanted to tell Hana-chan...** "

"H-Huh? Me…?"

" **...that he was a real pain in the ass. I was nice to him just because he was the store manager's son, that's all. But he takes it completely the wrong way and gets all enthusiastic...What a dip.** "

"P-Pain in the ass?"

" **Who cares about Junes, anyway? Because of that store, our business is ruined, my parents hate me, the neighbors talk behind my back...I wish everything would just disappear...** "

"I-It's a lie. This can't be...Senpai's not like that!"

" **It's so sad...I feel so sorry for myself. Boo hoo...** " they heard another familiar voice, but this time it sounds like… Yosuke.

Then the saw another Yosuke standing in the front of them, but this Yosuke gave the malice aura with the golden eyes.

" **Actually, I'm the one who think's everything's a pain in the ass. Hahaha…** "

"H-Huh? Two Yosukes?" Teddie said.

"Who are you!? I-I wouldn't be thinking that…"

The other Yosuke stepped forward, smirking maliciously.

" **Hahaha…Yeah, right. How long you going to keep deluding yourself? Screw the shopping district, and Junes too! You're sick of everything, especially living out in the sticks!** "

"What're you saying!? That's not true, I—"

The other Yosuke continues to stride forward.

" **You put on a good show of being carefree and happy-go-lucky 'cause you're so terrified of being alone. The more the merrier, right? You've gotta be surrounded by people to block out the pain of isolation. And what's this about checking out this world for Saki-senpai's sake? Hah! I know the real reason you came snooping...** "

"S-Stop it!"

The other Yosuke burst into full-blown laughter.

" **Hahaha! Why so panicked? I thought I was just spouting bullshit! Or maybe...I DO know everything you're thinking! Why's that? Because I AM you! You just came because you thought it sounded like a good time! What else is there to do out in this shithole? A world inside the TV-now that's exciting! You didn't have a single other reason for coming here, did you!?** "

"That's not true...Stop...Stop it..."

The laughter of the other Yosuke stops. He gave Yosuke a cold stare.

" **You're just trying to act like a big shot. If all went well, hey, maybe you could even be a hero! And that Senpai you were so sweet on? Her death was the perfect excuse!** "

"That's not true! What are you!? Who are you!?"

The other Yosuke chuckled.

" **I already told ya. I'm you! Your Shadow! There's nothing I don't know about you!** "

"Screw that! I don't know you! You can't be me, you son of a bitch!"

That moment, Yu realized that something bad IS going to happen.

 **(Play Persona 4 OST- Awakening)**

" **Hahahahahaha! That's right, say it again!** "

The malicious aura around the other Yosuke began to glow brighter.

"You're not me! You're nothing like me!"

" **Ha! That's right. I am ME now. I'm not you any more, see!?** " the other Yosuke said.

Then black energy surrounded him and transform it into a cartoonish camouflaged smiling frog with a body on top. The body was wearing a super hero cape.

 **(Play Persona 4 OST- I'll Face Myself: Battle)**

" **I'm a Shadow…the true self…I'll crush everything that bores me…** " Shadow Yosuke said and attack Yosuke.

But Yu tackled Yosuke aside to dodge that attack, then at the same time he summoned his Persona. The card with blue flame surrounding it came in front of Yu.

"Persona!"

He crushes the card in his hand.

Then Izanagi came forth, kicking Shadow Yosuke with an axe kick while Yu brought Yosuke at good distance, safe with Teddie. Shadow Yosuke tried to attack Izanagi, but Izanagi was capable to dodge it perfectly. Meanwhile Yu was checking Yosuke's condition.

"Are you alright, Hanamura?"

"Wow, Sensei that's amazing!" Teddie cheers.

"No…" Suddenly, Yu and Teddie look at Yosuke.

"There's no way that jerk could be me…"

"But it originally existed inside your heart, Yosuke." Teddie said.

"No way!"

Then they heard Shadow Yosuke laugh.

" **You put up that stupid friendly act because you're afraid of being alone. You can't handle the solitude of being alone!** " Shadow Yosuke said while it dodged Izanagi's attack. " **You pretentious loser!** "

"No! That isn't me! I don't know him!" Yosuke said and he ran but his Shadow blocked out his path and attacked him. Yosuke bounced off harmlessly, but Yu and Teddie can catch him even fall down in the process.

Teddie feel the ground becoming black slowly.

"Oh, no! the surrounding Shadow are resonating with him! Sensei, things would get grizzly if you don't stop him quick!"

Shadow Yosuke dodged Izanagi's attack, then after dodging, Shadow Yosuke began to counter every single one of Izanagi's attack then it threw Izanagi to the ground.

" **I know everything! I know just how lame you really are.** " Then Shadow Yosuke show him like the TV. It's about the part-time worker talk behind him and how everyone can rely on him because he's the son of the manager.

" **You knew you were getting on people's nerve, but you still acted all goody-goody to help boost your ego!** "

"Stop it!"

Then Shadow Yosuke started his attack again.

"Here he comes!" Teddie said.

Yu command Izanagi to withstand that attack and push it away. Then the video plays again, this time showing the moment where Yosuke was close with Saki.

" **Cleave!** " Yu command Izanagi who now slashing Shadow Yosuke but it's not very effective.

" **It's annoying how he'd take it the wrong way and get all worked up.** " Yosuke heard Saki's voice.

" **You were close to her because you're sick of this country life. You just wanted some entertainment!** " Shadow Yosuke said.

Izanagi dodged Shadow Yosuke's attack, Izanagi can't counter the attack because Shadow Yosuke was using combo attack.

"No! Stop it! You're wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong!" Yosuke said.

Izanagi and Shadow Yosuke were still fighting, Izanagi use its sword to slash Shadow Yosuke and Shadow Yosuke punching Izanagi with his fist. They're doing it repeatedly.

" **You better off dead!** "

"I'm not like that!"

"Izanagi!" Yu shouted, then he punched Yosuke as Izanagi did the same with Shadow Yosuke.

"That hurt!"

"Oops, wrong guy." Yu said while Teddie laugh at him.

"Say what! You little!"

"Didn't you like her?"

"Eh?"

"Senpai, I mean."

"Yeah, I truly loved her."

"Then isn't that good enough?" Yu said while helping Yosuke to get up.

"Yeah…You're right."

"She dumped ya!" Teddie said.

"Shut up! Deep down I knew that, but it's so lame I couldn't accept it. I'm so desperate to get along with everyone that I try to act cool. Even I think I was so damn annoying. But, my feelings for senpai were real. Yeah, I knew it to be true." Yosuke said and he watched as Izanagi fought his Shadow bravely.

"So that's a part of me, eh? It's part of what makes me who I am." Yosuke said and suddenly his Shadow becomes strange, it turns into a semi-static state.

" **You're annoying! Friggin' annoying!** "

"He's acting weird. Now's your chance!" Teddie said.

" **Izanagi…ZIO!** " Yu order Izanagi.

Then the lightning came and attacked Shadow Yosuke. After it took that attack directly, Shadow Yosuke transformed back to normal. Then Yosuke approached his Shadow. After he was close enough, he kneeled while his hand reached out to his Shadow's shoulder. Shadow Yosuke look at him.

"You are me…and I am you." Yosuke said, then he saw his Shadow smile faintly.

Shadow Yosuke turned into blue light and began to change. Yosuke also heard a voice in his head.

 **The strength of heart required to face oneself has been made manifest.**

Then Shadow Yosuke become some kind of being. The body like his Shadow but it's wearing white suit mouth like the letter V in its chest and it was also wearing super hero cape.

 **Yosuke has faced his other self. He has obtained the facade used to overcome life's hardships, the Persona Jiraiya!**

Then Jiraiya turned into a card who have the design of two eyes, two hand at the botton and a fire in the middle, the bottom of card have the number I. that card floats down to Yosuke where he caught it with his hand. Then the card disappears into his heart.

"This is my…"

"…Persona." Yu finished.

"Narukami, you were a huge help. Thanks, man." Yosuke said, Yu just smile.

Before they go back suddenly Teddie began to sniff the air.

"Huh?!"

"What's wrong Ted?"

"I-I'm sensing someone!"

Yu and Yosuke were surprised.

"Really?!"

"But, this smell is kind of familiar."

"Familiar? How?"

"A-Ah! I remember this smell, it's like Sensei and Yosuke. One of the group that came before! It's one of your friend!"

Yu and Yosuke were shocked, their friend has been thrown here and Teddie said he or her from before, they think of the possibility. Chie was now in Junes so it must be not her so the only candidates left are Rizuki or Labrys.

"Narukami, what do you think?"

"I think we must go save him... or her."

"I agree, who knows, they might have a clue about the culprit."

"B-But Sensei, you and Yosuke are pretty worn out!"

"But we can't leave them alone Ted!"

"Please show the way, Teddie."

Teddie didn't have a choice, so they began to move.

* * *

 **(TV World-Somewhere else)**

In some kind of building there was a person. That person was lying down, unconscious and definitely a male. When you look closely that person is Rizuki Narukami and now he was inside the TV World.

Not too far to him there was also a person, that person sits calmly on the chair, looking at Rizuki with his golden eyes.

"Interesting…"

* * *

 **What do you think guys.**

 **If you don't like all I can say I'm so sorry if my story doesn't interest you. But I'm writing because is my hobby and just for fun only. And for the next chapter who know when I'll update, because my holidays almost over so I'm sorry if the next chapter would took so long.**

 **Well see you next Chapter guys**

 **Supreme Evil King out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Supreme Evil King in**

 **Hello guys sorry for not update this fic, well I know this fic is boring but I writting this fic just for fun that's all and thanks to my friend Mugen no Tenma he always beta my fic. If you have a time please check his fic as well.**

 **Oh yeah before I forget this fic slight AU for the event of Persona 3 is began earlier than the canon.**

 **Enjoy the reading**

* * *

 **Chapter 04**

 _He didn't know anything, he was just an ordinary orphan who doesn't know anything about the world._

 _He's always seen some kids who had been adopted, of course he was happy for them. But sometimes he envied them as well, he doesn't really mind being in the orphanage because the matrons and everyone were so nice._

 _But, if he could say the truth he also wanted to be adopted, he wanted to experience a family. One by one, the kids in the orphaned was adopted until he was left alone, until he saw the strange guys wearing a lab coat entered the orphanage and at last he was adopted._

 _At first he thought he was like everyone else, to have a home and parents… everything that has something to do with family. However the reality was not what he expected, they didn't bring him to a home but to some place that looked like a lab. There he saw so many kids who were the same age as him._

 _Then the guy who was wearing a lab coat gave him a code mark, directly imprinted onto his skin. When he received the mark he shouted aloud because how painful it was, and soon he was regarded as 'Number 13' as befitting as the mark that was bestowed to him._

" _Remember, kid. From now on, you must forget your name and you will be called 'Number 13', AND you must obey our order if you want to stay alive." One of the lab coat guy said._

 _Then he was brought to a cell where he saw the kids who look older than him._

" _Hey look there. It's a new kid."_

 _One by one, the older kids surrounded him._

" _Hey. Don't worry, we won't hurt you." Said one of the kids, who happened to be a girl._

" _So… can we know your name? My name is Takaya Sakaki. " Said the boy, he has long gray or platinum blond wavy hair and yellow eyes._

" _I'm Number 13."_

" _Not your number, dumbass!?" said the boy who_ _has short dark blue hair with the right side being slicked back and dark blue eyes. He's also wearing a glasses. "YOUR REAL NAME, Y—!"_

" _Dude, calm down. He just came here." Said the boy who has_ _bright red hair, blue eyes._

" _He's right Jin, he's just a newbie. Give him time to adjust." Takaya said._

" _Tch, whatever."_

" _Sorry about him. He's sometimes too serious." Takaya said._

" _It's… fine."_

" _So I'll ask again, what's your real name?"_

" _My name is…."_

* * *

 **(With Yu and gang.)**

 **(Play Persona 4 OST-Backside of the TV)**

Yu, Yosuke and Teddie has arrived at the place like some of building. But the building was not like normal building, it's like a building that looks like it could be used for illegal experiments. It was so different from the Konishi Liquor from earlier.

"Are you sure this is the place, Teddie?" Yu asked.

"I'm positive, I think your friend is inside this building."

"But what's up with this building, it's like a headquarters for some organization." Yosuke said. "Oooh, this looks shady as hell…"

He got a point, Yu thought. But there's no point thinking about it now.

"Anyway, you're ready Hanamura?"

"Yeah, let's go!"

"But I think it's still a bad idea, Sensei. I'm worried about you and Yosuke."

"I know Teddie, but we can't leave him… or her, alone. I can't let something horrible like what happened to Saki-senpai happened to my friend. We've gotta save them." Yosuke said.

"But…" Teddie didn't finish because they heard some voices.

 **(Play Persona 4 OST- Who's There?)**

" **What?! So he's a failure!?** " the voices yelling at someone.

"This voice...is like before." Yosuke said.

"Sounds like what happened to Yosuke...it's the voice of this person's memories." Teddie said. "I'm pretty sure of this…"

" **Yes, we had check-ups on him so many times, but the result is always zero.** "

" **Then why we adopted him? If that's the case, he is such a DAMN FAILURE!** "

" **How should we know!? When we found him, he had greater potential compared to the other kids!** "

" **WHAT GOOD OF THAT GREAT POTENTIAL IF HE CAN'T EVEN SUMMON IT! Well…do whatever do you want with that boy.** "

" **Then can we continue to use him as experiment** **subject** **?"**

" **Like I said do whatever you want, I don't care."**

Then they didn't hear anything again but Yu and Yosuke were shocked when they heard those voice.

"Experiment!? They made human experiments!?" Yosuke seems angry. "Whoever those guys are…"

"Then we must move fast before anything happens to our friends." Yu said. "We can find out who those people are later. First, we find them."

"Okay, right behind you."

Then the three of them go inside the building, when they entered the building it was really a surprise for them because the inside the building looks like a cemetery and the sight of the place really creeped out Yosuke.

"Hey...Teddy, why is there a cemetery in this building?" Yosuke asked.

"This cemetry must be created by your friend." Teddie said.

"What do you mean?" Yu asked.

"I don't really know, it never happened before." Teddie said.

Then when they're just about to move...they heard a voice again.

" **Why...** **why** **do I have to be** **born in this world...why** **do** **I** **have to** **be alone?"**

Yu and Yosuke know this voice very well.

"This voice is...Rizuki's voice right?" Yu asked.

"You're right... then is he being kidnapped? But, he's not the one to be kidnapped so easily!"

" **Why I'm still alive...Why** **I'm the only one** **who survived** **..** **.** **?** **"**

"Hey Teddie, this is Rizuki's true feeling?"

"Yeah it's like when we face your Shadow Yosuke, it's must be his true feeling."

" **Why death** **didn't** **come to me...I** **wish** **I c** **ould** **disappear from this world."**

"This is really his feeling? Why in the world he want that?"

"Well, we can ask him later...for now let's move." Yu said.

They fasting their movement until the Shadows are getting in their ways, the first one is **Hablerie** and the second one looks like a fish and called **Calm Pesce**. Slowly the numbers increased surrounding the group.

"Yikes! The Shadows are surrounding us!" Teddie said as he scared as hell.

"Hanamura." Yu said calmly.

"Okay!" Yosuke said giving Yu thumbs up.

 **(Play Persona 4 The Animation OST-Crazy Shadow)**

Then they summoned their Persona as the card with blue flames surrounding it descended in the front of Yu and Yosuke.

"Persona!" Yu said as he crushed the card. Then Izanagi came forth behind Yu.

"Let's rumble! Persona!" Yosuke said as he also crushed the card. Then Jiraiya came forth behind Yosuke.

Izanagi begins its attack by slahing the Shadows and then kicked it like nothing.

"Way to go Sensei!" Teddie said.

"Jiraiya! **Garu!** "

Then the wind came and attack Shadows but unfortunately some Shadows managed to evade the attack and attacked Jiraiya, and Yosuke was a bit late to respond. Fortunately, Izanagi came to his rescue and finished the rest of the Shadows with one fell swoop.

"Yosuke, you've got a lot to learn." Teddie shakes his head disapprovingly.

"No respective title for me?!"

"Let's go!" Yu said and they continue to go forth, to rescue their friend.

As they move the Shadows are always getting in their way, with their current condition Yu and Yosuke can only afford to fight necessary fights against the Shadows because they have to save energy in case the accident like Yosuke happens. From entrance their ways are really long and they ended up being so tired until finally they reach the final door.

"Behind this door… is he really there?" Yosuke asked Teddie.

"I'm pretty sure, but I can also sense the Shadows."

"So the possibility to fight Rizuki's Shadow is high. Are you ready Hanamura?" Yu asked Yosuke.

"To tell you the truth I'm really exhausted. But if we leave him it may be possible he could die like Saki-senpai, I can't let that happen again. So I'm ready Narukami."

"Alright, then. Brace yourself, we're going in."

Then Yu open the door.

* * *

 **(Few Minutes Earlier)**

Rizuki slowy awake from his slumber. He can't remember well but the last thing he remembered is that he was doing some investigation... then he remembers vaguely that someone hit him from behind but it's just that. He looks around him but he can't see anything clearly. There's so much fog.

"Why is this place so foggy..." Rizuki said.

He tried to recall the events that ended up with this unfortunate turn of event.

' _If my memory is right, after Labrys_ _and I_ _watch_ _ed_ _Midnight Channel I was doing some investigation alone and when I make_ _the_ _asumption_ _that_ _the culprit have the_ _ability to summon Persona,_ _someone_ _just_ _knock_ _ed_ _me out..._ _I was careless._ _'_

"So...I was thrown inside the TV by the culprit huh?"

" **I see you** **'re** **already awake."**

Rizuki turned around and he was really shocked of what he saw. He saw himself standing across him like a sort of twisted mirror, but the other him gave him malicious aura with golden eyes, and a crooked smile.

" **It's nice to finally meet you...** **me."**

Before Rizuki say something the door behind him open and Rizuki saw Yu, Yosuke and... the bear mascot thing.

"Rizuki, are you alright?!" Yosuke said.

"Yosuke and Narukami? What are you doing in here?"

"We came to save you!"

Before Rizuki say anything again his other self just laughed it off.

" **HAHAHAHA...** **oh God that** **was** **so hilarious. You all came to save me? I don't need to be sav** **ed** **.** **In fact, I never need any saving! Do yourself a favor and leave me alone.** **"**

"What are you saying?" Rizuki said to his other self.

 **(Play Persona 4 the Animation OST-Lost Control)**

" **What? Don't you see the one you sought is in** **the** **front of you** **r** **eyes? I know what you want."**

"You don't know anything about me!"

" **Of course I do! Because...** **I AM YOU!"**

"Stop lying!"

" **I know what you** **really** **want...** **you w** **ish for** **death** **,** **right?"**

Yu, Yosuke and Teddie were shocked at what Rizuki's Shadow has just said and meanwhile Rizuki was speechless. For some reason, he can't talk back to that twisted image of himself.

" **My life is full of suffer** **ing** **! When I was being adopted I thought I finally have a family** **for myself,** **but...They adopted me to become SOME EXPERIMENT!"**

"...wrong."

" **But the experiment failed so I was** **discarded, thrown** **away like GARBAGE. Not only that** **,** **even after that they us** **ed** **my body** **for** **EXPERIMENT** **S** **that I don't know about the purpose of, OVER and OVER and OVER** **AND** **OVER** **AGAIN. I wish I was de** **ad** **that moment."**

"...wrong."

" **It's true** **,** **right? You tried to forget what you** **really** **want but when you know the world insid** **e** **the TV** **, you're just like** **...** **'** **Hey this place** **is just** **perfect for me to die** **'** **!"**

"WRONG! WRONG! THAT'S JUST YOUR BULLSHIT!"

" **It's not bullshit.** **Go on, search your feelings. You knew it to be true.** **Even you env** **ied** **Saki-Senpai who** **'s** **dea** **d** **!"**

"That wrong! Who are you!? What are you!?"

" **I already told you. I am you and you are me. I am part of you."**

"That's not true... You're... You're..."

Yu and Yosuke know what Rizuki is gonna say, they tried to stop him.

"Wait, Rizuki! Don't say it!"

But it's too late.

"You're not me! There is no way in hell you're me, you damn FAKER!"

Then the black aura surrounded the other Rizuki as he madly laughed.

" **HAHAHAHA! Finally** **,** **I'm of my own now!"**

 **(Play Persona 4 OST-I'll Face Myself -Battle-)**

After that he transform into a figure like a Grim Reaper with scythe as its weapon.

" **I'm a Shadow...the true self...** **now who** **'s** **gonna die first!"**

"Sensei, this one's really strong, so be careful." Teddie said from the safe distance.

"All right, thanks Teddie." Yu said.

Then Yu and Yosuke summoned their Personas and tried to fight Rizuki's Shadow, but Rizuki's Shadow called the other Shadows to fight off Izanagi and Jiraiya. Meanwhile Yu and the others aproached Rizuki.

"Hey, Rizuki are you alright?" Yosuke asked.

But Rizuki didn't respond to him, he looks like he lost his soul and just stared at the floor.

" **Why you guys want to save him? Look** **,** **he didn't** **even** **want to respon** **d** **to** **you because he** **just** **wants to** **fucking** **die! I just want** **to** **give him what he** **really** **want** **s** **."**

"Shut up!" Yosuke shouted as Jiraiya using **Garu** to attack Rizuki's Shadow but he was covered by other Shadow.

" **He even hid** **a really, really bad** **secret from you guys!"**

Yu and Yosuke tried to ignore him while attacking the other Shadows to open the opportunity to attack. Izanagi and Jiraiya attacked the other Shadow until Rizuki's Shadow was the only one who remains, but Rizuki's Shaodw uses his scythe to attack Izanagi and Jiraiya, throwing them away in process.

" **Alright** **,** **before I kill you all** **…** **Let me** **tell you his** **…** **or** _ **our**_ **biggest secret is...** **he** **knew about Shadows** **even before meeting one and didn't tell you guys anything** **!"**

The others were shocked when Rizuki's Shadow said that, Yosuke wants to say that was a lie but when he saw Rizuki... his eyes widen in surprise which mean that is really true.

"Whaa...You knew about Shadows?" Teddie asked.

And then Yu and Yosuke remember that yesterday Rizuki asked Teddie about Shadows and now that makes sense why he asked about it.

" **Because of that...your life is miserable. You hid everything even to your so** **-** **called boss** **,** **even** **let** **ting** **your friend** **s die** **! You** **'re** **just selfish like the other humans!"**

Then Rizuki remembering his past.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _After Rizuki introduced himself to Takaya, Jin, Chidori and Sho_ _,_ _soon they become friends. They t_ _old_ _Rizuki that him that the adult in this laboratory_ _were making_ _some experiment_ _s_ _and all the kid_ _s_ _bein_ _g_ _the test subject_ _s_ _._

 _The adult told them about the Shadows_ _are_ _monster_ _s_ _and there's a tower full of them, the profe_ _s_ _sor told them that they gathered the kids who have potential_ _to_ _summon entit_ _ies_ _called_ _'_ _Personas_ _'… basically, controllable Shadows_ _._

 _He saw the other children being taken and slowly one by one_ _,_ _they never came back. When he_ _was_ _being in the experiment all the adult who wear co_ _a_ _t seems happy, but somehow he felt empty. When he return_ _ed,_ _his friend t_ _old_ _him that the other kid is already dead._

 _Takaya suggested that they should escape but unfortunately they plan is failed, Rizuki can't do anything and watch his friend one by one being taken and he never saw them...Again. When Rizuki being experime_ _n_ _t_ _ed_ _on_ _again and want to test him to summon his Persona._

 _But he failed and after that he_ _was_ _transfer_ _red_ _to another laboratory._

* * *

 _That time_ _,_ _if_ _only_ _I can do something...but no_ _,_ _I_ _just stood by and_ _let them die._

" **You lied about having normal life to your boss or Labrys! You didn't care** **about** **anything except death!"**

When Izanagi and Jiraiya fighting Rizuki's Shadow really hard then someone punch Rizuki cheek, Rizuki saw Yosuke how punch him.

"What was that for?!" Rizuki said.

"Finally, you're talking! About what your Shadow was saying.. is it true?"

 **(Play Persona 4 OST-I'll Face Myself)**

Rizuki just turned away his head.

"That's just a lie."

"But that thing comes from your heart." Teddie said.

"That's..."

"You're just lonely right?" Yu asked.

Rizuki looks at him.

"You want to die because you hate to be alone right?"

Rizuki hung his head and just nod.

"In that case, as your friend, I'm not letting that happen." Yu said

Rizuki look at him with wide eyes.

"Wasn't Hanamura, Amagi, Satonaka and me your friends?"

"Yeah, especially Labrys." Yosuke said.

Rizuki closed his eyes and Yu helped him standing.

"Yeah… you're right."

"So why do you want to die?" Teddie asked.

Rizuki silent for the moment.

"Because the moment they experiment me, my time is stopped. I don't have anything anymore in this world, I lost it all when I was a kid." Rizuki said and then he saw his Shadow still rampages, fighting off Izanagi and Jiraiya.

"When I saved by someone I want to forget anything... I want to forget my past and that pain but deep inside I still yearn to death... I want to end my suffering with my death..." Rizuki said while walking, aproaching his Shadow.

"So...that thing is me huh?" Then his Shadow become semi-static state.

" **ARG! Stop it!** **Now, y** **ou** **'re** **starting** **to recognize me** **?!** **"**

"The Shadow's weakening! Now's your chance!" Teddie said.

"Let's go Jiraiya! **Garu!** "

"Izanagi! **Zio!** "

The wind came make Rizuki's Shadow blown away to sky but the lightning came and attack Rizuki Shadow, pushed him back down to the ground. After taking two attack directly at the same time, Rizuki's Shadow transformed back to normal. Rizuki approached his Shadow and after he was close enough, he offered his hand.

"Come stand up." Rizuki helping his other self to stand.

"I tried to forget everything but even if I forget everything...this scar still exists. I just want to put an end to my pain and my loneliness by death... But you know...when you lost something you get something in return. My friend in Inaba, the boss and Labrys...they are irreplaceable friends an companions." Rizuki said while his hand reach out to his Shadow shoulder.

"I still want to die, I cannot help it, but...I want my death when I give me life to protect someone or when everyone who saw my death can smile, to prove that I have meaning in their lives. I know, now… I'm you...and you're me, we are two sides at the same coin."

When Rizuki said that he saw his Shadow smile faintly.

Shadow Rizuki turned into blue light and began to change. Rizuki also heard a voice in his head.

 **The strengt** **h** **of heart required to face oneself has been manifest.**

Then Shadow Rizuki become some kind of being. A creature whose body is bright black and white has a majestic design with characteristics such as the yellow colored armor as its dominant color and the entire body is shaped like a disc placed on its body.

 **Rizuki has faced his other self. He has obtained the facade used to overcome life's hardships, the Persona Skeith!**

Then Skeith turned into a card who have a design of head skeleton in the middle, behind skeleton there like a door then up of the door there like a sun and the down like the stairs, the bottom of card have the number XIII. That card float down to Rizuki where he caught with his hand, then the card disappears into his heart.

"So this is my..."

"...Persona." Yu finished.

Rizuki then looks like he would faint again, Yosuke tried to help him but he was also tired so he and Rizuki stand with their knees.

"Are you two alright?" Yu asked.

"Well I'm just little tired." Yosuke said tried to hide his condition.

"I'm just little dizzy." Rizuki said.

"You all pretty worn out, especially Sensei and Yosuke... This world isn't made for humans. It's not comfortable for you here. I don't hear any more voices. I think we're done with this place. Let's go back." Teddie said.

While they walk into the entrance Yu and Yosuke introduced Rizuki to Teddie, well Rizuki was also confused why he looks like the mascot character and empty inside the costume.

They also explain why they go into this world again, how Yosuke faced his Shadow and The Shadows were originally born from humans' heart. And when the fog clears, they all go berserk... And a strong-willed Shadow draws the others to it. And the big mass of Shadows kills the host. And about this world, it was a reality for the people who enter in.

"So that's what actually happened to Saki-senpai?" Rizuki said.

"Yeah."

When they arrived at the entrance, they finally asked what happened to their friend.

"Rizuki I want to ask you, why you can be in this… bizarre world?" Yosuke asked.

"To tell you the truth I have a mission in Inaba from my boss."

"Mission?"

"Yeah... well, I'm part of an organization and my mission is to find the Shadows' nest."

"So... what your Shadow said is actually true?" Teddie said.

"Yes... I'm sorry for hiding it from you all. Back to the topic, yesterday when I watched Midnight Channel I have a suspicion that Saki-senpai might be dead. I did an investigation on my own but someone attacked me from behind, catching me off-guard. The rest… you guys already know."

"So that's why you were here…"

"But what about this organization of yours?" Yu asked.

"Sorry I can't tell you...at least not now. It's Top Secret, so…"

"Well if you say so, it's alright. But you have to promise you will tell us everything when you're ready." Yosuke said.

"Yeah, I promise you."

Then Yosuke asked Teddie.

"Hey, Teddie. You said that this place is reality for people who entered, right? So that shopping district, the weird room we saw before and the building...Did they exist because the ones who died entered this world, and it became their reality? I guess what I'm trying to ask is: Did those places form because of the people who entered this world?"

"I don't know. It's never happened before. But that's probably where they were when the Shadows attacks them." Teddie said.

"This world killed them then?" Yu asked.

"The fog does lift here sometimes. The Shadows get really violent then. I always get so scared. I have to hide when it happens! I sensed people here twice before. But both of them disappeared after the fog lifted..."

Means they are dead.

"So let's get this straight-Senpai and that Yamano lady were thrown in here, and since they couldn't get out, they wandered around. After a while, that Shadow thing came out of them. The fog cleared, it went berserk, and it ended up killing them...Does that sound right? So if I'd been here until the fog cleared, I woulda been in much deeper trouble?" Yosuke said.

"Well most likely we will be dead." Rizuki said.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure. You two were lucky. Sensei and me were here with you guys..."

"Dammit! Senpai and that announcer...They were stuck here all alone. No one could save them!" Yosuke said.

"They disappeared when the fog lifted. But they were safe before that. No Shadows attacked them. They attacked us, though...Maybe they're keeping a close eye on us. They might see people who investigate this place as enemies. It'll be dangerous, but we might be able to fight them! We might save people!" Teddie said suprising the three teens.

"Are you saying, if anyone else gets thrown in here, we can save them before they disappear!?" Yosuke said.

"You mean like how you guys just saved me?" Rizuki said.

"We won't know unless we try." Yu said.

"Anyways, we need to catch the one who's throwing people in here and make him stop. Yeah...I'm finally starting to understand what's going on." Yosuke said.

"Sorry guys I know this is off the topic but how can you see in this fog? I mean when we in that building I almost can't see anything." Rizuki said.

Yu and Yosuke looked each other and realized something.

"Oh yeah, you're not wearing the glasses. I forgot about that." Yosuke said, slapping his forehead lightly.

"Teddie, do you have the glasses for Rizuki?" Yu asked.

"Of course I have them." Teddie said while give Rizuki white glasses.

Rizuki accept it and immediately wearing, he shock when he wearing them he can see clearly.

"This is awesome, it's like the fog doesn't exist."

"It's very convenient right." Yu said.

"U-Um...Can I ask something too?" Teddie suddenly asked.

The three teens look at him.

"If Shadows are born from humans, what was Teddie born from?"

"You don't even know where you came from!? How should we know?"

"I know some things. Mostly about this world... But I don't know anything about myself. To be honest, I never thought about it until now..."

"Are you serious? No wonder we couldn't get a straight answer out of you."

"Will you guys... come back here?" He asked a bit timidly.

"We made a promise." Yu said.

"You'll... keep your word?" Teddie asked, hope in his eyes.

"Well, you're the one who said you weren't letting us out unless we do."

"Oh! Th-That's right!" Teddie said.

"Promise? What are you talking about?" Rizuki asked because he completely lost.

"Oh yeah, we made a promise to Teddie that we'll capture the culprit." Yosuke said.

Rizuki made a thinking pose, looking down at his hands while doing so. Then he looked up.

"If you don't mind, can I help you? I really need to even the score with the culprit." Rizuki said making the other shock for a while. "I want some payback."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, plus this makes my mission easier."

"Of course you're welcome. I appreciate your help, Rizuki." Yu said.

"Okay, I'll let you out now. But there's one thing." Teddie said making the other look at him.

"I'll be waiting for you guys here. You need to come in from the same place every time. So we can meet up."

"Why is that?" Rizuki asked.

"You could come in from somewhere else. But then you won't end up here. You might show up somewhere I couldn't get to you. Then you'd be doooomed...Got it!?"

"So if we enter from another TV we end up at the random place." Rizuki said.

"In other word we must use the TV from Junes."

"Well, we understand...pretty much. Alright, can you show us the way out?"

"Roger that! One exit comin' right up!" Teddie said while tapping his foot

Then like before a pile of three old TVs showed up.

"Cool...first we need to make sure there aren't any employees milling around out there..." Yosuke said.

Then Teddie already behind the three teens begin pushing them.

"Okay! Go go go! Squiiiish!"

"Argh! Hey! Stop squeezing, you little—woah!"

* * *

After that Yu, Yosuke and Rizuki saw the familiar portal and then they come back at Junes TV section. The group saw Chie crying standing with her knee and holding a rope.

"Ah...! Y-You guys came baaack...!" Chie said while she look Yu and Yosuke already in front of her but for some reason she didn't saw Rizuki with them.

"Huh? Chie? Whoa, what's with that face?" Yosuke asked.

But Chie throw rope at him, Rizuki and Yu thought that would be his answer.

"The nerve of you guys! You are such morons! I can't believe this! You guys suck! The rope got cut off-I had no idea what to do...I was so worried...I mean, scared stiff, dammit! I hate you all!"

After Chie said that soon she leaving the group.

"I...I think that mighta kinda sorta been our fault." Yosuke said.

"Is even she aware I'm here?" Rizuki said while scrathing his cheek.

"… maybe not?" Yu shrugged.

The moment later they saw Labrys not far from TV section, then she running into them when she arrived...she slapped Rizuki really hard making him fall to the groung making Yu and Yosuke...well Yosuke who really shocked because he never saw Labrys slapped Rizuki like this.

Then they saw Labrys crying and being angry at the same time.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I'M WORRIED ABOUT YOU!"

Rizuki want to say something but Labrys didn't allow that.

"YOU ALWAYS LIKE THAT! YOU PROMISED ME BUT WHEN I FOUND YOUR CELLPHONE I KNOW YOU BREAK YOUR PROMISE! I HATE YOU!" Labrys then throw Rizuki's cellphone (which Yu luckily catches) and runs off, leaving him.

Rizuki relieved that no one else beside Yu and Yosuke who saw that but the other hand it makes him feel really guilty.

"Sorry that you had to see that...this time is my fault, I'm really sorry."

"Well looks like we had the girls mad at us. Maybe we did go a little too far." Yosuke said.

"Yeah...you're right about that." Rizuki said.

"No need to beat yourself over that." Yu said, handing Rizuki's phone back to him. "We'll apologize to them tomorrow. That sounds right?"

"Yeah." Rizuki nodded.

"But you know, I feel like I can find the culprit and put an end to all this if you're around." Yosuke said.

"I agree with Yosuke... I feel you have a some kind of aura to solve this case." Rizuki said.

"So...we countin' on you." Yosuke and Rizuki said to Yu at the same time.

* * *

After that the three go to their own home, near the flood plain while walking from Junes Yu saw Yukiko.

"Hm...?"

Then Yu also takes a shelter with Yukiko, he seems to know that Yukiko want to talk to him for a bit.

"Oh...are you surprised to see me in this dressed this way? My parent sent me out on an errand..."

"Is that so."

"Um... Are you getting used to your new town and school?"

' _Well, it's kind of weird how shame shadows come out of people and kill them inside the TV, and also I think we traumatized Chie today_ _.'_ Yu think and of course he can't say that to her.

"Somewhat." Yu answer her.

"..I'm glad to hear that. It must be difficult, moving to a place you know nothing about. I've never been out of Inaba, so I wouldn't know what it's like to transfer to a new school. Oh! Are you getting along with Chie? I mean, I always leave early, so...Umm..."

"I think we're getting along swimmingly." Yu smiles. "She's nice."

"I'm glad to hear that. Chie's very supportive, you know. It's always her who gives me the little extra push I need. We had homeroom together last year too, and I still remember how we'd cut class sometimes. Oh, the memories…" Yukiko said, smiling in nostalgia.

Then she realized that she must return to help out the inn.

"Oh... I should get going. I need to make tomorrow's arrangements with our head chef. Our inn can't function without me right now. Oh if you saw Rizuki please tell him Labrys-chan is working part-time at our inn."

"She is?" Yu was surprised.

"Yes, we really need some extra help and she volunteer to work part-time there. Oh and few moments ago I meet her and she looks so upset, do you know why?"

"I think she and Rizuki are having a fight." Yu said, not telling her the real reason.

"Is that so... well, I hope they make up soon. It's so rare that they're having a fight."

"Is that true?" Yu asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Yes, I know that they're just moved here 6 month ago, but I've never seen them having a fight. Oh yeah... tell Rizuki Labrys-chan staying over at my place."

"Okay, I'll tell him."

"Good... Um...I'll see you at school, then." Yukiko said as she leaves.

"Yes, see you at school, Amagi." Yu nodded.

Yu wanted to tell Rizuki the info but he realized that he don't have Rizuki's number not to mention he doesn't even know where he lives.

' _Oh well_ _, I_ _can_ _tell him_ _about it_ _tommorow.'_

* * *

 **(Dojima Residence)**

After Yu arrived at home, he was having a good dinner with Nanako. After few times passed, he realizes that Dojima hasn't come home yet.

"Dad's late." Nanako said as they watching TV, waiting.

"Our next story is an update in our ongoing report on the bizarre murders occurring in Inaba. At around 7:00 A.M., local high school student Saki Konishi was found dead in Inaba's residential area. Since the body was positioned similarly to the last victim, and since Ms. Konishi was the one who discovered that body, police are proceeding under the assumption that this may be a serial murder case related to the death of Mayumi Yamano. The coroner's report has established Ms. Konishi's time of death at around 1:00 A.M. last night. The body went unnoticed until this morning as a result of the heavy fog blanketing the area." The Announcer TV said.

"Another incident... Dad won't be coming home tonight."

"Don't worry, I will be here with you." Yu said. "I promise."

"...I'll be okay." Nanako said, she seems to be very reliable for her age.

"...Amagi Inn, located upstream of Samegawa River, is the town's oldest historical landmark. Vacationers are known to travel surprising distances in order to visit its open-air, radium-rich hot springs." The Narator TV said.

"After the incident with Ms. Yamano, the manager has stepped aside, leaving her daughter Yukiko to fill her shoes." The reporter said.

Then Yu saw Yukiko on the TV, wearing a kimono.

"In other words, she's a manager who's still in high school. Now that has a nice ring to it... Let's see if we can interview her. Excuse me!" The reporter said.

"Hm...? Um... Are you speaking to me?" Yukiko said.

"We've heard that you're the new manager. Is it true you're still in high school?" The reporter said.

"Oh, well, I'm only filling in temporarily..." Yukiko said.

"Someday, though...That aside, wow! You're looking gorgeous in that kimono. You must have a lot of male visitors."

"Huh? No, um..."

"Excuse me... but please leave her alone. We're in the middle of work." The familiar voice said.

Then Yu also saw Labrys wearing Kimono.

"Huh? Who are you? Are you newbie?" The reporter said.

"Yes, I'm just working today. But can you refrain from asking questions?"

"What's wrong about it?"

The reporter and Labrys seems to be arguing.

"Labrys-chan that's enough. Sorry, if you'll excuse us." Yukiko said.

After that Nanako getting up.

"Oh, I need to do the dishes." Nanako said.

"Let me help you." Yu also stood up.

"Okay." Nanako said, she seems happy.

* * *

 **(Yukimura Residence)**

After Rizuki went home he cleaned himself in the shower, making dinner and etc. But he got worried as not only today was very tiring for him, he also had a fight with Labrys. He also tried to contact and e-mail her but he got no response.

' _Is she still mad?'_

He know this was his fault but he did that for her sake. If something happens to her, he doesn't know what to do. He already lose someone and he can't lose her. Not her.

' _I already promise to_ _ **her**_ _after all.'_

After he finish washing the dishes, he felt quiet in this house. He felt that something was missing if Labrys was not around. Because it was so quiet, he forgot to watch the news but he's also not in the mood for watching anything. He just waits until midnight, then he looks at the window…

It is raining outside again.

When the time already in midnight, the image appear in the TV. It's blur but he saw a silhoutte appeared. It seems to be a woman. It looks like she's wearing a kimono. The image is so out of focus that he can't tell who it is. After that the image dissappear.

The moment later he saw again the image in the TV. Like before, he saw a silhoutte that it seems to be a woman but unlike before, it's clear enough that he can tell the hair style is different.

This time the hair style is like ponytail, not only that Rizuki felt like he recognizes her.

' _Labrys?_ _… no, that couldn't be…_ _'_

Then he tried to touching the screen, he shock that his arm through the TV screen. Not only that the image disappear from the screen.

' _Is_ _it_ _bec_ _a_ _use I have the Persona ability that I can_ _now_ _enter the TV?'_

Rizuki think he should talk to Yu and Yosuke about this. And he really hopes nothing bad happened to Labrys.

* * *

 **(With Yu)**

After he watched the Midnight Channel and decided that he should speak to Yosuke and the others in the morning, he decided to go to bed to get some rest. After that, he found that he was summoned to the Velvet Room again.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room. Do not be alarmed. You are fast asleep in the real world... I have summoned you within your dreams." Igor said

"So why you summoned me?"

"I have to tell you that a Persona's abilities are driven by the power of your heart, which sated by your bonds with the others." Igor said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"By interacting with someone and forming a new bond, you were able to obtain two Arcana. The Magician and… **Death**." Margaret said as two card floating in into the tome and disappear.

Margaret open the tome and there look image of two arcana and two scene when Yu helped Yosuke and Rizuki.

"This is interesting that you obtain two arcana when your journey about to begin." Igor said.

"Really?"

"Normally a guest who have the Wild Card begin with Fool Arcana and then Magician Arcana. This is the first time the Death Arcana accompany a guest at beginning… such a rare case this has become." Margaret said.

"Is that so…"

Yu remember Rizuki's issues about death. He nods to both Velvet Room's attendants in understanding.

"Your power will grow as your bond deepens. I strongly urge you to take this to heart..." Margaret said.

"I'm look forward what this Arcana will bring you to your journey. 'Til we meet again..." Igor said

Yu vision become blur until he don't see Igor, Margaret and Velvet Room anymore.

* * *

 **April 16, 2011**

In the morning Yu and Yosuke were already in the class and they discussed about Midnight Channel last night.

"You saw it, didn't you?" Yosuke asked.

"Yeah I did." Yu said.

And then Chie enter the room she looks so panicked and approached Yu and Yosuke. Yosuke who saw that tried to greet her, a bit wary that she'd yell at them again.

"Uh...Chie! Um, about yesterday-we're sorry we worried you..."

"Never mind that. Is Yukiko still not here? Oh and where Rizuki? I have something to tell him."

"Huh? Y-Yukiko-san? Uh... no? At least, I haven't seen her today. About Rizuki, I'm not sure… maybe he will be here soon." Yosuke said.

"Oh man...What should I do? Hey, is that stuff you were talking about for real? You know, all that about how people showing up on the Midnight Channel is related to that other world."

"Oh, we were just talking about that. We're thinking of checking it out later—"

And then Rizuki entered the class. He, like Chie, seems panic and worried at the same time.

"Hey, have any of you seen Labrys today?"

"No... but yesterday I met with Amagi and she said Labrys is working part-time in the inn and staying at her place." Yu said.

"But she's not in the school today, I even asked her classmate and she's not there."

"Guys, the persons on the TV yesterday... I think it was Yukiko and Labrys." Chie said suprising the group.

"That kimono looked like the one they wear at the inn, they wore it at interview too. I've been sending emails to her, but she hasn't responded."

"So you think so too Chie? Well for the first girl… I don't really know if that's Yukiko but the second one really looks like Labrys." Rizuki said, making the group pay antention to him.

"I tried to call and email her but she's not responding."

"What about you Satonaka have you calling her?" Yu asked.

"I keep getting her voicemail."

"Are you serious? Then are Yukiko-san and Labrys inside that place?" Yosuke said.

"Stop it!" Chie shouted making her classmate looking at her. And when she little calm down she look guilty to shouted at Yosuke.

Meanwhile Rizuki just clench his fist, he tried to calm down as he know being angry at someone not solve the problem. But he also know that he would break his promise again not only to Labrys but to **her** as well.

"Sorry! They must be okay. They probably just busy. Or they could lost they cellphone." Chie said.

"Well in Labrys case… it might have been destroyed." Rizuki said dejectedly.

"Maybe they were be busy helping out at Inn." Yu said trying to cheer Chie and Rizuki.

"Right! That's gotta be it!" Chie said.

"I agree with you, Labrys may not look like it but she's pretty strong. I'm sure she's okay." Rizuki said.

Right, he really forgot who Labrys really is, she's not someone who can be kidnapped easily. With or without Persona, she will face her assailant bravely.

"Then I'll run by the Inn." Chie said as she was about to leave the class.

"You're leaving? But the bell's about to ring!" Yosuke said.

As Chie in front of class door her cellphone ringing, she pick up the phone.

"Yes?"

" _..."_

"Yukiko! Thank God! You there." Chie said as she seems relieved.

" _..."_

"Uh-huh...Uh-huh, I see."

" _..."_

"Nah, it's nothing, I'll email you later okay."

" _..."_

"Okay, I'll tell him. Bye." Chie said as she closed the phone.

Yu, Yosuke and Rizuki feel relief that Yukiko still in their world not in the TV world.

"What a relief, she's just been busy 'cause a group came in without reservation. And Rizuki Yukiko said Labrys was still helping her out, although she seems to be upset for some reason when Yukiko told her about you."

"Well, as long she fine, that's all that matters." Rizuki said, his face seems guilty but what he said is true, as long she fine that's more than enough for him.

"So if it wasn't Yukiko-san and Labrys..." Yosuke said

"Who was on the Midnight Channel?" Yu said.

"How about we check after school. Maybe Teddie can tell us something." Rizuki said.

"Good idea."

* * *

 **After School**

The group leave the class, Yu, Yosuke and Rizuki saw Chie looking her notebook while following her.

"What is that?" Yu asked.

"Whoa, that handwritting sucks." Yosuke said.

After that Yosuke received a harsh kick from Chie in his stomach.

"OUCH! Freedom of speech, man!"

"I took note for Yukiko." Chie said, ignoring the kneeling Yosuke completely.

"Oh, I see." Rizuki nodded quickly, not wanting to suffer the same fate as Yosuke.

"G...got… it." Yosuke said as he holding his stomach.

"Take care." Yu said.

"Yeah, you guys too!"

As Rizuki wanted to follow Yu, he heard someone calling his name.

"Yukimura-senpai, excuse me."

Rizuki look the girl holding a notebook, it seems she was Labrys' classmate.

"Sorry if I disturb you, but can you give this note to Labrys-san? I heard she can't come to school because of some bussiness and Senpai seems to be close to her."

"Ah, yeah. Sure, and sorry to trouble you."

"Not at all, she is the class rep and very kind to us. So at least we can help her like this."

After that she leaves Rizuki, and he soon joins with the others.

* * *

 **At Junes TV section**

When they arrived at Junes TV section, they looking around to see if save the enter the TV but unusual the TV section crowd with costumer.

"It's really crowded today." Chie said.

"Hey Yosuke... is there a sale in electronics department today?" Rizuki asked.

"Shit, man... I forgot. No wonder today is crowded." Yosuke said.

Few moments later it seems Yosuke have a bright idea.

"I got it! C'mere a sec." Yosuke said making the group closer to him.

"Narukami, try sticking your hand in and calling him over. I bet that bear's wandering around the entrance anyway. Chie and Rizuki stand over there, make a wall with me."

"Make… a wall?" Chie asked.

"Ah, I get it." Rizuki nodded.

Then Yu stands in the front of TV while Yosuke, Chie and Rizuki sticks closer to him to make sure the customer didn't see Yu's hand entering through into the TV. Yu tried beckoning Teddie over... few moments later he pulls out his hand quickly, almost panicked.

"Wh—What's wrong!?" Yosuke asked.

"Something bit me." Yu said.

"It...it left teeth mark! Are you okay?" Chie asked.

"It's making me cry." Yu said with almost no expression of pain whatsoever.

"No, it isn't." Rizuki sighed.

Then they heard Teddie's voice.

"Ooh ooh, this is a game?"

"No, it's not a game! Can you sense anyone inside there right now?" Yosuke asked.

"Who's "anyone"? I'm a lonely little bear like always. This land feels so **bear-ren**..."

A collective groans for that lame pun.

"Shut it!" Chie said.

"So there's no one inside? You're sure?" Rizuki asked.

"I-I'm not lying! My nose is running as good as ever!"

And then they didn't hear his voice again.

"Someone was on Midnight Channel yesterday even though no one's there..."

"Let's check it out again tonight." Yu said.

" You right, cross your fingers that this is all just a misunderstanding... Oh yeah, Narukami! What's your cell number? I'll call you when I watch it tonight." Yosuke said.

"I need your number as well." Rizuki said.

Then Yu exchanged his cell phone numbers with Yosuke and Rizuki.

"Alright, don't forget to watch The Midnigh Channel tonight."

* * *

 **(Yukimura Residence)**

Now Rizuki was in front of TV, soon will be midnight and he also heard raining outside the house. Then when the clock hits 00:00 the TV turned on of it's own, he saw the image on it, now it's much clearer that before. And in the TV he saw Yukiko wearing a fancy dress while holding a mike.

"Good evening! Tonight, Princess Yukiko has a big surprise-I'm gonna go score myself a hot stud! Welcome to "Not a Dream, Not a Hoax"-Princess Yukiko's hunt for her Prince Charming!" Yukiko said as there on the TV appears a title 'Princess Yukiko's Hunt for her Prince on a White Horse'

"Not only that today we have a special guest! Give it a shout to her." Yukiko said

Then what makes Rizuki surprise is Labrys on the TV, she also wearing a dress.

"Hello everyone! I'm Princess Labrys with Yukiko-senpai here, also hunting for my Prince." Labrys said while winking her eyes.

"And we came prepared: we've got our lacy unmentionables on, stacked from top to bottom! We're out to catch a whole harem, and the best of the lot is gonna be all ours! Well-here we goooo!" They said as they running to the castle after that the TV were blank.

…

Rizuki doesn't even know how to react. It was too bizarre even for his taste. Then, just as few seconds passed, the realization hits him.

Then Rizuki stood up and ran, leaving the house and went immediately to the Amagi Inn. After he arrived at Amagi Inn, he saw Chie who was already in there.

"Chie!" Rizuki calling her.

"It's no good Rizuki, Yukiko and Labrys went missing!" Chie said, looks so desperate.

Rizuki clenched his fist, now it's official for him that he fails. He underestimated the killer, he saw in front of Inn there, the signs of battle, it seems Labrys fought against the killer but eventually failed. Then Rizuki pulls out his cellphone and makes a call.

"Hello " **B** **oss** ", I have something to tell you…"

He takes a deep breath.

"… this is an emergency…"

* * *

 **How about it.**

 **And I know Rizuki's Persona from another game. This Idea is stuck when I'm still a Highschool. For the OC have a Persona from that game. If any of you don't know Rizuki's Persona is from .Hack/G.U. and that's is good game.**

 **Well see you in the next Chapter.**

 **Supreme Evil King out.**


End file.
